


Defensive Driver

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, Intimacy, M/M, baby don't hurt me, no mo', not brothers for sake of plot, twists to canon universe, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouth agape, Tadashi stares as the leather clad figure twists round in their seat, promptly flipping him off. Flipping<em> him </em>off.</p><p>"Unbelievable..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makeup priorities

**Author's Note:**

> This concept came to me after slowing down to trap a driver sitting on my ass behind me and another car. c: That's what happens when you try to overtake in the outside lane, buddy.
> 
> This is in no way intended to promote dangerous driving, and the ridiculous impossibility of this concept is exactly what it is; ridiculously impossible. Please stay safe on the roads!
> 
> Disclaimer; the characters portrayed within are lovingly embellished concepts that are not the intellectual property of the author. No monetary gain is intended in the creation of this work.

 

#  _Chapter One: Makeup Priorities_

>  
> 
> #### Have you ever noticed anyone driving slower than you is an idiot, and anyone going faster than you is a maniac?
> 
> -George Carlin

* * *

 

 

As far as Tadashi Hamada was concerned, defensive driving was just simple, common sense. Check your tires before you drive, minimise lane changes. Leave a three second gap between yourself and the car in front, avoid sitting in other's blind spots. It was so basic, so utterly rudimentary, and yet-

Tadashi was almost ninety-seven percent certain he was the only driver currently on the M21 who knew road rules actually existed; a common theme in his morning (and evening, to be fair) run to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. You had your drivers going too fast, others going at a crawl; your weavers and your sandwich makers and those people who weren't really paying attention at all, eating their breakfast or making that call or just plain sleeping on the wheel. It was half an hour of nervously hoping that every Tom and Nancy would pay at least a _little_ attention to where they were going, which really wasn't the nicest wake up call. Really, though, what other choice did he have?

Depending on jam jar, crowded subways, that's what. In his mind, it wasn't even an option worth losing sleep over.

Sighing, the 21 year old drummed his hands against the wheel, attention conspicuously idle, this morning. First day of semester was like that; big year ahead, no real outline or deadline to go off, not just yet. It wasn't even like he hadn't gone to the institute practically every day of break, it was just different when it wasn't of his own accord.

Seeking entertainment, his eyes took brief, choice glances out his rear and side view mirrors, something that wrote out it's own story; the businessman behind him, sitting far too close for his liking, tie askew, was speaking into the air. Bluetooth, no doubt. Safer, but not by all that much. And to his left? A woman putting on lipgloss, eyes for the mirror only, not for the road.

Mentally, he added her to a growing list of drivers he expected to see sometime in the future standing guiltily on the side of the road, faithful automobile utterly trashed and cutting off traffic in at least one lane. As a precaution, he gently veers a little to his left, closer to the inside lane, further away from her--

Only to have a loud horn blare at him. Practically jumping out of his skin, Tadashi watches as a motorcycle flies into view out of nowhere and, by some sort of ridiculous luck, barely avoids colliding with him as it weaves into the two meter gap between him and the car ahead, winding up on the outside lane in a matter of second.

It didn't even slow down. Mouth agape, Tadashi stares as the leather clad figure twists round in their seat, promptly flipping him off. Flipping _him_ off.

"Unbelievable..."

As he watches the bike speed away, attention caught, Tadashi adds the rider to the list of people he definitely, _definitely_ expects to see sometime in the very near future, scattered in pieces across the road. Maniac.

It's at that precise moment, of course, that lipgloss decides to rear end the car in front of her. And that's just....absolutely typical.

 

* * *

 

"First day of orientation, and Tadashi Hamada is late! Will the wonders never cease?" Honey Lemon claps her hands together as he enters the workshop, much to his chagrin. Wasabi (quite unnecessarily, really) gives a distracted little whoop from his station, earning himself a rather pointed look before Tadashi finds his gaze drawn to the rest of the space.

Everything seems in order, nothing touched, all in it's place. Of course it wasn't; he would've seen, had anyone poked around during break. Go Go throws him a sharp salute over her shoulder, and Fred was...being Fred, lounging in his chair with a slice of pepperoni pizza, as if it was the most natural thing in the world at eight in the morning.

"Accident on the motorway. Makeup was higher than watching the road on someone's priority list today." Even so, that hadn't stopped him from pulling over. Putting on his hazard lights, helping her out of the car. Calling the cops and keeping her and the elderly couple she'd ran into out of the way of traffic, trying to be assuring and stern all at the same time.

Realistically, it had only taken the police ten minutes to get to the scene; on the ball for once, thanks to how busy the M21 could be. Another few minutes to give his details and a brief statement had seen him back on the road, but... Really, what a morning.

No one could blame him for stopping to grab a coffee after all that, right? Seeing as he was already late, why not.

"Her problem when her insurance is twice as high." A mumble over the lid of his cup, one that earns him a low wolf whistle.

"Who spat in your bean paste?" A little too cheerful in tone, but that was Fred for you. Kicking up off his seat, the dirty blond offers him a lazy grin- and a bite of his pizza, if the way his hand jutted out was any indication. "If I know you, and I do, by the way, you were the first person out of your car to help her, am I right?"

"You're not seriously trying to blame me for helping out, are you?" Side stepping round the pizza, Tadashi navigated other odds and ends with the ease of habit, taking a swig of coffee as he goes.

"I think he's telling you to woman up." Short and to the point; Go Go never did have much patience for complaints.

"Got it. So," Opening his office door, Tadashi dumps his bag before turning back to the others, a smile fixed in place. No point asking everyone how their holidays were; he'd seen all of them practically every day, right here. The only difference had been the lack of classes to hinder their work efforts. "Fresh meat?"

"Already missed them!" Honey supplies helpfully. "Callaghan's giving the tour now; for all seven of them. I don't envy whoever has to figure out their workspaces."

Neither did Tadashi, if he were honest. They'd had enough trouble sorting out their own space first year, even with Tadashi being delegated his own office. Six people, in this amount of space...

But he supposes Callaghan expected a drop out, or two. The professor was a seemingly faultless judge of character; he wouldn't put that many students in a single room if there wasn't some suspicion of an impending, career breaking tantrum on the horizon.

There was a reason each workspace was home to a variety of different projects and majors; if you couldn't get along with your peers, you weren't going to go far in the scientific field, genius or no. Even the best of inventors could hit a glass ceiling in the field if they were known for being an utter pain in the ass to deal with.

"You should've seen Callaghan's pick this year, though. Oh, he's adorable!" Honey proceeded to gush. Her hands were flying over test tubes already, Bunsen burner lit under a bubbling pink froth. "His name's Hiro, and get this-- he's _sixteen_."

"Sixteen and scared stiff." A wry addition from Go Go. "Almost walked straight into the lasers."

"Ah." That explained the silent, nervous energy Wasabi was fluttering around on. He'd thought that maybe someone had taken his spanner set. Again. "Well, I did suggest a plexi screen, rather than some tape on the floor; you doing an incident report?"

"I'm on it!" Wasabi didn't even look up, mumbling a few choice words under his breath as he pulled a sheaf of papers towards himself and started jotting things down. Tadashi could swear he'd heard the words 'WHS' and 'stupid' a few times-- and he knows he's not the only one grinning, either.

"I'll proofread it before Callaghan takes it off you." He offers. And add in a request for some protective screening, whether Wasabi was up for it or not. "Sixteen, though. And Callaghan's pick? Isn't he a little...young, though? I don't remember hearing about any boy geniuses at the expo."

"That's just it," Fred chimes in, voice low and conspiratorial. For added affect, he wiggles his fingers in the air, glancing about them like he's ensuring nobody else can hear. "He _wasn't_. There. Callaghan hasn't told a soul about where he found him; aside from the board, of course."

"He must be something though, if Callaghan vouched for him." Honey's very quick to defend the teen, earbuds chiming out some pop tune from their place around her neck. "I'm looking forward to seeing what he can do!"

"Or can't do." Go Go adds. Dubious, just like Tadashi would be inclined to be; but he knows Callaghan. Received his own acceptance letter from the man, two years ago. It was a war between reasoning and trust; either way, it wasn't really his business.

"All the same, you can't say it won't be interesting."

 

* * *

 

SFIT students still suffered through boring lectures and the odd, impossible assignment, just like any other. The four year course was strictly full time, and for good reason. Despite there only being a mandatory four hours allocated to the workshops, three days a week, it was still fairly common to see someone walking around in the same, rumpled clothes they'd arrived in the day before, eyes glazed over and squinting in the harsh light of the sun. Going here was for the passionate, the dedicated, and the stupidly stubborn.

The main freedom each student gained for their efforts was complete and utter free reign of their major projects, of which a portfolio was due every year. For third and forth years, a presentation of the beta product was expected, as well.

No expectations that the projects would be completed by graduation, of course, Callaghan had assured them all. So long as you weren't opposed to selling an unfinished product to the highest bidder and watching other scientists decide if it should be tweaked, or not.

Tadashi was decidedly against that. Not for his baby. And sure, his baby might be a nondescript red box on the floor, but it was his baby nonetheless.

"Ow." With a strong sense of pride and satisfaction, he watched the lid pop open in response to his 'distress', collapsible endoskeleton whirring to life and clicking into place, only obscured from vision as the vinyl blew up around it.

Baymax may not be the finished product, not yet, but in the past several months he'd flourished into something very close to it. A medical robot, summoned through voice recognition to sounds of pain, capable of scanning his patients and identifying not only immediate issues, but underlying ones. Allergies, emotional states. The knowledge of millions of medical procedures ready and waiting to be accessed within fractions of a second.

For a moment, Tadashi allowed himself to think; what would it have been like today, on the M21? If his invention became commonplace, if a Baymax had been installed into stretches along the road, had come to that woman's aid. Capable of assuring, directing...giving immediate medical attention where it was needed.

He was going to help a lot of people.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello, Tadashi." The greeting was still rather uniform, but slowly, Baymax had adapted it to something more personal. All on his own, as well. Black optics peer down at him; he's already been scanned, he knows. It's routine for the robot; not something he wants the other to stop doing just by request. "Your vitals are well today."

"That's good to hear, bud. No medical issues today, just a bit more work for us to do." Tadashi explains it to him like he'd explain it to a child; Baymax's AI needs time to grow, and whilst there's a lot of potential for each independent robot to adapt to it's patient's personality and speaking patterns, a certain amount of default information is required. Better to have him out and about now, where he can note down that progress.

Past having more information to add to his portfolio, it's sort of like watching a baby take it's first steps, all on it's own. A paternal sort of pride to it all.

"What work did you have in mind for today, Tadashi?"

"Nothing that isn't going to take a bit of time. See, I took some inspiration for your inflation process from airbags; like the ones you'd see in cars. The polymer material wasn't any good, since we want the air to stay _in_ you... but there's certain situations where you might need to speed up or slow down that start up process."

A calm, concise explanation. Another benefit to having the AI involved with his development was ensuring each model had a sound understanding of it's own structure; if there was a problem, it might be able to correctly identify it, or at least notify the correct people before it caused a disaster.

"This update would be beneficial to my huggable design." Baymax agrees after a few moments, and Tadashi can't help but chuckle, nodding in agreement.

"That's right, buddy; we want to help people, not break their noses by popping up too quickly." Baymax tilted his head slightly, which Tadashi assumed was a nod. As the man leaned over his desk, he was sure the optics had zoomed in on his many hastily made notes; adding what it could decipher to it's data banks, no doubt. Thank the stars he'd added four ports, otherwise he'd be starting to worry about the size of his memory chip.

"How much time would you ascertain such additional development to take?"

"Good question. If I had to take a wild guess, though, I'd say..." A sigh. Leaning back, he tilts his head up, looking towards his robot and making a face. "Weeks."

It wasn't even one of the more extreme ideas he'd had. Baymax's battery life desperately needed looking into: Tadashi had yet to ascertain a safe, noncorroding element that would provide a greater amount of power to the white balloon man. Probably one of the most major additions was the elbow, wrist and finger mobility; Baymax was capable of rudimentary tasks, but something like applying stitches....forget it.

And, for a completely non-compulsory, childish reason, he wanted to add lollipops. Lots and lots of lollipops.

In comparison to all of that, a few weeks was nothing. Straightening, Tadashi pulled over a pad of cross section paper; a few quick sketches of his propellant inflator, maybe a 3d print out...possibly he could design some sort of valve, tweak the voice recognition and pain registering systems more...weeks sounded almost too good, in hindsight.

"Alright, lets get into it."


	2. It's Expositionary (my dear Watson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of notes for you, this time!
> 
> Firstly, THANK YOU for taking the time to leave a kudos or drop me a line. It was hella sweet to wake up six hours after posting and see that over 20 of you did so- even more awesome to see over seventy as I type this! If you guys ever have questions or comments, never be afraid to leave a review!
> 
> Also, thanks for bearing with the overly large onslaught of headcanon and blurred characterisation. I've seen the movie a grand total of once, so it's kind of hard to remember specific quotes or particular scenes. On top of the whole headcanon thing? Not a genius in robotics. I'm flying through with the barest of research, though I've got a wee bit more experience in WHS and road rules + licensing; just Australian road rules and licensing. Oops.
> 
> Last establishing chapter, promise! Next one should provide a bit more interaction- of the kind that you're all waiting for.

#  _Chapter 2: It's Expositionary (my dear Watson)_

 

>  
> 
> **“I am the lingering blinker clicking rhythmically long after the dotted line has been crossed. I’m the most courteous fuck you on the road.”**
> 
> **― Jarod Kintz**

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Robert Callaghan was a man to look up to. For anyone in the scientific fields (or at least, anyone with a major even remotely connected to the field of robotics) he was a role model, the person to be, a day dream to eventually meet. And to his credit, he was a character who exemplified what it was to face such admiration with grace and humility. A scientist, an engineer, an innovator, a teacher- instinctively paternal and protective of every student who came under his wing with the right mindset and aspirations.

For Tadashi, sitting in his office was practically an every day occurrence now, but he'd never forget the first time he was here. Alone, with the one person who had inspired and motivated a teen who, admittedly, had been struggling to find the drive and motivation to do...well, anything, really. He'd practically wet himself.

It was amazing to compare that to now, relaxed enough to slouch back into his seat, eyes taking in familiar books and objects as professor Callaghan scanned over Wasabi's incident report from this morning, keeping his thoughts to himself till the end. The silence between was comfortable and familiar; it wasn't about breaking things up with idle chatter anymore, something he was more than grateful of. Pleasant commentary about the weather...only got you so far.

"You didn't mention adding your recommendation for plexiglass screening, did you?" Tapping a finger against the paper, his expression remained neutral, with just the barest hint of a smile. His humor was....interesting, to be sure.

Which suited him, one hundred percent.

"No." An honest answer, shoulders rising in a loose shrug. "But it's come up in the past. Not that any of us would run into it, but still."

The older man propped his chin on the back of his hands, giving his student a rather level stare- obviously, a little more explanation was requrired. It wasn't in the slightest bit surprising; Work Health and Safety was a huge unit in first year, and everything from incident reports for near accidents and preventative planning for the future had been drilled into their brains. Honey had to have an industrial fan above her workbench, so realistically, Wasabi should have a little more than some caution tape across the floor.

"I think it's an organisational thing, sir. Plexiglass might hinder his... Arrangement." He'd spent a week just measuring out the space between all of his tools, forget the rest of it.

"I see."Silence, for a moment. There was a conflict of interest there, Tadashi imagined. Safety, which was always the top priority in any lab environment, versus leaving the creative space of a scientist be, letting them do their best. Disruptions or changes to the everyday routine could be pretty fatal, in that respect.

"My hands are tied. I'll submit a request for plexiglass to be installed; how long that takes depends on how quickly the paperwork is processed, of course." Again with the humor; he honestly doubted Wasabi would be seeing those screens anytime soon. "In the meantime, Wasabi- all of you, for that matter, should take care to ensure all hazards are clearly signposted and recognisable."

"Yes sir." Signage, then. That was doable, likely a necessity. Being in third year, they were much more likely to have traffic in and out of the lab; from scheduled and random inspections to compulsory buddying with the first years.

Speaking of.

"Ah, I'm sorry I missed the tour this morning. Traffic delay. But Honey mentioned we had seven new students at orientation?" One of whom was a child genius, apparently.

"Correct. A little bigger than your group, for certain; but when it comes time for the portfolios to be worked on, I'm sure groups of three will work in most cases." A slight pause. "Which brings me to my next topic- a request, if you will. Nothing that should concern you until closer to the end of semester, nor do I expect you to go out of your way, but I would appreciate if you'd hear me out, on this one."

"Of course." Slightly taken aback, Tadashi leans forwards, curiosity and concern prominent. Favors weren't something Callaghan asked for often. "Whatever I can do to help, I'll do it."

"Always quick to volunteer yourself." A note of approval and a nod of appreciation, bringing a smile to his lips. "I'm sure you heard of Hiro, earlier. His age is, of course, a factor of interest to the board. It took a fair amount of discussion to ensure his placement within the institute. This first semester is being considered a probationary period, of sorts."

"Probationary period..?" Tadashi frowns, mulling it over. Now and again a student went on probation for this or that, usually missing a few too many classes, or unsatisfactory marks, but... Off the bat? "Because of his age? The institute has taken students under eighteen before."

"We have, but his situation is slightly more delicate. Hiro hasn't studied in quite some time." Callaghan was quick to agree and embellish, chuckling lightly when Tadashi's brow creased further. "As you'd likely find out on your own, he graduated from high school three years ago."

Three ye- when he was _thirteen_?! Tadashi can't keep the shock off his face; sixteen was young, sure, but not unheard of for a high school graduate. Thirteen, though; he must've-- what? Skipped primary school completely?

Hiro might have been seven, when he started higher education.

Unbelievable.

"Mr Hamada." Callaghan's voice cuts through his thoughts, jolting him back into the present with a slight lurch and waving a hand at his stumbling beginnings of an apology. "To be young and easily distracted isn't a crime, particularly on the first day of semester."

"I-- suppose." A sheepish response, hand rubbing over the back of his neck. Okay Tadashi, pay attention now....

"There are a few other details on top of this, of course. Nothing which should concern either Hiro or yourself. As young he is, he has the ability to go far; but there's enough pressure for institute students without the board breathing down their necks. I'd like to have him begin his portfolio a few weeks earlier than scheduled."

A few weeks earlier? Well that wasn't hard. Part of his own marks this year was providing a review of a younger student's progression and assist them in improving their research and results. Having those extra few weeks was more time to put together his own work.

Beyond that, however, was the obvious steeling of conviction in Callaghan's tone and expression. He wasn't hoping for Hiro's success; he expected it. Being that young and running around on SFIT schedules, surrounded by people years older than him... Maybe Hiro needed a friendly face. May he needed a little outside encouragement, someone to ask questions and hear positive feedback from.

"That's fine, sir." Tadashi accepts, fingers playing across the rim of his cap as he thinks things over. "I'll introduce myself when I get the chance, let him know he's always welcome to come up and see me; it's not easy, adjusting to big changes."

"I know I can count on you to do so." A smile, one that's returned before the subject shifts. "And Baymax? How's your progress going?"

"Actually, I'm still stuck on a few concept designs. As great as he is already, I can't quit figure out the best structure for wrist and finger ligaments..."

 

* * *

 

Despite knowing that Honey would have kittens over Hiro's age when graduating high school, he found himself keeping that particular detail to himself. Of course, part of that was due to her being absent when he returned to the labs, but the longer he had to think it over, the less inclined he felt to pass it on.

Tadashi was going to be his mentor of sorts, after all. Running out of Callaghan's office and treating what little he knew of him so far like a piece of gossip just didn't sit right. Wouldn't help. It was unlikely that Hiro would keep something like that to himself; within the week, the whole campus was bound to be aware of it, but it was nice to consider that maybe, just maybe, Hiro would have the chance to tell someone first hand.

Still, he'd certainly heard a lot about the guy today.

Sighing, Tadashi pushes back from his desk, frowning disapprovingly at the sheets of paper before him as he does his best to stretch out a stiff neck. First day back and, of course, all but one of his subjects had changed the class schedules. He'd had it perfect, too- a few solid mornings of lectures for the first three days of the week, but now...

Ah, he'd make it work. Somehow. Right now though, the digital clock on his workbench declared the time as five to eight in bold, red letters; that late already, huh? Most of his day had been working over blueprints and printing out the multitude of 3D propellant inflators now scattered about the place, and he wasn't inclined to begin solving the mysteries of valve release systems any time in the next twelve hours. There were going to be plenty of nights this year where he'd be pushing the limits of both exhaustion and caffeine levels, but tonight wouldn't be one of them. Time to go home.

"You stay safe, Baymax." A farewell, even if the stored AI is unlikely to register his words. Locking up behind him, he notes that he's not the only one who'd decided to ease themselves into things. All the workbenches are empty- even Fred's couch has been vacated, the blond likely off on some venture somewhere that was equal parts ridiculous and amazing. Possibly repulsive, as well. Grinning, he flicks off the lights as he goes. It's almost bizarre to see the halls and foyers empty; even during the holidays, there's always at least _some_ activity.

But no... Something about the first week of semester really scares people off, he muses.

Even the garage confirms that; there's a few cars, but not nearly as many as there should be. His own is right up the back and far from any of the others; a clunky, tank of a four wheel drive that he almost likes, by this point. It wasn't his scooter (which he mourned the loss of every day) but safer was safer, something he and aunt Cass had agreed on when it came to the roads he traversed most often. Plus, it was plenty useful; if it kept saving the cafe the delivery fees it had so far, then it'll have paid for itself in a few years.

And it _is_ safer. Particularly when the light of day is gone and the roads are still busy, Tadashi feels quite a bit more visible in this bulking heap than he used to. It makes the drive feel much more uneventful, at least until he gets to his turn off. A loud rev makes him glance in the review mirror; then on the driver's side, just to be sure.

Mm. Call him crazy, but that's got to be the motorbike from this morning. Same, distinctive purple helmet, same reckless driving. A lazy grin crosses Tadashi's face as he speeds up slightly, closing the gap between him and the car on the lane over. It merges together just down here... And he's not going to give him even the slightest gap to slip past in.

And admittedly? The chuckle is plenty worth the way a horn blares and a sudden high beam practically blinds him. Idiotic biker, 0. Tadashi Hamada, 1. It's a short lived victory; they turn in different directions just a few minutes down the road, but for those few minutes, maybe he's guaranteed that mister reckless will still be terrorising the roads, tomorrow.

 

Or perhaps he was just being a tiny bit of a jerk. Who can say, honestly?


	3. Are You Ready Boots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your support, guys! Particularly those of you who've said hi on tumblr, that was so sweet of you!
> 
> I have a concept now for a general-ish timeline, and the story itself should have three arcs to it. Whether these arcs will be clear to see or just for my own personal understanding is yet to be seen, but it'll be fun to find out!
> 
> Also. You know how I said chapters would get longer? I lied. Mostly because I'm churning out two chapters a week, and that was with me being away for three days on holiday last week. So really, you're getting the same bang for your buck, and I can post what I've written that day.

#  _Chapter Three; Are You Ready Boots?_

#### “Outside the windows the day was bright: golden sunshine, blue sky, pleasant wind . . . I wanted to punch the happy day in the face, grab it by the hair, and beat it until it told me what the hell it was so happy about.”

― Ilona Andrews, Magic Rises

 

 

* * *

 

 

After that first day, things gradually picked themselves up before jolting into full gear. In the blink of an eye, two weeks had passed. Then three, and before he knew it, an entire month had escaped Tadashi's grasp in a flurry of lectures and personal development, which all lead smack bang to where he was sitting now. Behind the wheel of his car, smack bang in the middle of his first traffic jam of the year-- that he's actually had to sit through, at least.

Considering how it usually was, a whole month without incidents (aside from a detour due to some untimely lipgloss) was fairly good luck. Either drivers were getting sharper, or the worst offenders had yet to return to their daily routines in the new year.

This tentatively positive thought really couldn't stop the slight dampening of his spirits, however. In half an hour, the traffic had barely moved at all; if he squinted into his rear vision mirror, he could still see the off-ramp he'd merged in from. Three lanes and absolutely nowhere to go; an utter standstill. At this rate he could forget about his second class, never mind the first one.

Pulling out his phone to email Callaghan wasn't even throwing caution in the wind, at this point; there was nowhere to go, and plenty of people trying to merge into nonexistent space. No point adding to already dangerous conditions by, dare he say it, actually taking his foot off the break. The only way it could get worse was if those heavy, grey clouds finally let loose the deluge of water they were holding in.

Tadashi rapped his knuckles on the dash, just in case; it wasn't wood, but it'd do to dispel the sense that he'd just jinxed himself in some horrific manner.

Every now and again, someone deemed it appropriate to slam the palm of their hand into their horn. Every few minutes seemed to be a more precise picture for it, so when one sounds off behind him, Tadashi doesn't even look up from what he's doing. Too far off to be aimed at him. When one sounds off from _right_ behind him, however, it's followed by the familiar sound of a purring, 4-cylinder engine. It's enough to pull a groan from him, forehead resting against the wheel and eyes closing in a brief prayer, before he looks to the side of him with a sigh of defeat. What're they up to _this time?_

That motorbike rider was a hoon; a term he'd heard from Go Go plenty of times, but never really been able to define or associate with another driver. Worse still, he had to assume his little chuckle at merging in front of them had been taken as some kind of personal insult, because the rider took great delight in hounding him practically every time they met on the road, practically every day since.

Today, however, they didn't appear to be intentionally causing him irritation; or he assumed so. With the cars around the bike all at a dead stand still, the black and red Yamaha wasn't looking to go fast at all; just to move, winding it's way through the traffic around it with no regards to safety.

It was so _stupid_. There was a reason straddling the lanes was illegal; what if traffic suddenly started moving? What if you were in someone's blind spot as they decided to change lanes? Even with his scooter, it wasn't something Tadashi had dared to do; not in heavy traffic, not at red lights. Never.

Before he knew what he was doing, gears were being shifted and his indicator switched on, turning his vehicle right in front of the stupid machine, penning it's rider in. Tadashi couldn't merge properly, not until the cars started moving again, which meant his little motorbike friend wasn't getting around, either.

He felt particularly good about it too, in a semi-mean spirited sort of way, right up to the point where the bike was steered in close, and the rider firmly slammed his boot into the driver's side door.

At that point? The driver was just lucky Tadashi had his doors locked, because his immediate reaction was to attempt to respond in kind. Slamming his hand on the horn, he grits his teeth, adrenalin pumping. Stupid, so goddamn stupid.

From the way the riders leather clad shoulders were shaking, he wouldnt hesitate to guess that theyd gotten a great laugh out of it, too. _Unbelievable_.

And then, of course, it started to rain.

 

* * *

 

 

"...so I finally change lanes, and they zip off. Waving. Who _waves_ after causing this sort of damage to your car?"

"A serious road rager, that's who."

GoGo wasn't even looking at him; like Fred, she was too busy inspecting the rather sizeable, boot shaped dent that was leftover after his little traffic altercation. He'd captured them both from the labs; one out of necessity whilst the other trailed along from simple curiosity. They were both impressed by the damage, either way.

"With steel capped boots." Fred added unnecessarily. 

"I guess it's my fault." Tadashi mutters. His cap is off, held tightly in one hand as he runs the other through messy hair. He's never that....reckless, he really isn't. And this is what happens when he is. "I shouldn't let that guy get under my skin."

"So you're having an off day; _totally_ not your fault." Fred slings an arm round his shoulders, forcing him to stoop, slightly. "You're not a robot; you make them, remember? Relax."

_Stop being so hard on yourself_. Tadashi exhales, smile wry but genuine as he ducks underneath the hold, looking towards GoGo hopefully. "So...anything you can do?"

She looks up at him, bubblegum popping with about as much pointedness as her gaze; like he's just insulted her skill. He probably has.

"I can pull it out. Leave the keys with me."

"Thank you." The relief in his voice is palpable, keys dropping into a raised and waiting hand. "I'll just grab my bag; leave them in my office, if you don't see me?"

"Yep." She catches his ankle when he makes to go, expression soft...but stern. "Take Fred's advise, Tadashi. Relax."

The blond catches his arm and drags him off before Tadashi can even look surprised. "Seriously, don't mention it. You're like...lab mom. I'll bet she's just glad she got the chance to take care of you, for once."

"Lab mom." Tadashi repeats the phrase, not sure whether to give into the urge to laugh, or the equally strong urge to just-- curl up somewhere. Nap. Fred was a master at pulling divided reactions out of people; disgusted, yet impressed was the most common, in his experience. "And here I thought I was just a simple lab rep."

"Well, you are. But that's like, extra momness." And now, a slice of incredulous amusement. Fred slaps him on the back, shifting ahead and walking backwards to continue their conversation-- but only briefly, it sounds like. "I'd love to stay and chill, but. I must go. The university cheer squad needs it's mascot."

"Heaven forbid they ever do without." He watches the other go before continuing to the labs on his own, shaking his head in amusement. That guy... He really lived for making other's lives a little less strung out. he was lucky to have them all.

A minor detour to Callaghan's office proves fruitless; he isn't there, and both his classes for the day are well and truly over. He'd just have to hold up in his workspace, then, keep an eye out for the class podcasts and catch up that way...which could push him into staying pretty late tonight.

Maybe he should give aunt Cass a call; tell her he won't be home until tomorrow. She'd understand; it was better to snatch four hours on a couch then lose two of those to driving. Good plan, really; about the only plan he's got so far that should go okay today. Pushing open the door, he steps into the empty lab- or lab that was supposed to be empty, and the idea flies straight out the window.

"Hold up!" The tiny, scraggly teen flinches (back, thank the lord. Blissfully, thankfully back) before quickly stepping behind the hazard tape on the ground, brown eyes looking towards him with a mild touch of guilt. He's so _small_ , all thin and gangly; appearing fourteen at most. He shouldn't be alone in the building, let alone in this space.

"Sorr- hey?" Tadashi is on him in moments. Patting down his arms, checking slim fingers for any abrasions. As if today hadn't frazzled him enough without walking in on some kid about to chop of his fingers.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bewildered, the boy shakes that mop of hair back and forth in a negative motion, and Tadashi exhales, finally able to breathe. Two near misses in just over a month; wouldn't Wasabi be pleased? "Look, sorry for scaring you, but this place isn't exactly safe. You have to be careful in here; almost lost your fingers-"

"On the plasma induced lasers? I knew they were there." Now that he had an explanation for Tadashi's odd behaviour, the teen is quick to adopt a dismissive, bored look without a moment's notice. The elder male simply frowns back, persistent.

"Then you know how reckless it was to be that close." Getting a scoff in turn really doesn't improve his mood. "Alright then; if you're looking for someone- older sibling, parents, no one in here fits the bill. Why don't we go have a look for them?"

That deadpan expression gains a hint of amusement, stepping back and crossing his arms in what appears to be petulant defiance. God, don't ask him. He doesn't know how to deal with kids.

"No. Don't have a sibling. Not a professor's kid- didn't walk in off the street, either." Tadashi opens his mouth to question him further, but a raised hand cuts him off. "I'm a student here. At this ner- at this school."

The- student....offers a hand. Tone wry, eyes knowing and a little expectant as Tadashi's stomach sinks. Of course. Of course this had to be...

"Hiro Hamada. Professor Callaghan sent me to speak with Tadashi. Do you know him?" That look; Hiro knows precisely who he's speaking to, right now. Waiting for an obvious introduction, for an apology and a rushed explanation, possibly both as Tadashi's reputation shatters to pieces before them.

"Oh boy..." He doesn't even try to refrain from covering his eyes, forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off the ensuing headache. Today is a nightmare. A literal nightmare. Even so, he does his best to give Hiro a sheepish, remorseful grin. "Well, you found him. Nice to meet you, Hiro. Finally..."

"Oh, I bet." He doesn't even need to hear that tone to see what's so clearly written on Hiro's face; whatever slight chance he'd had at proving himself as a trustworthy mentor had been blown before he'd even known who he'd been talking to, assuming without thinking.

The ensuing silence is undoubtedly the most awkward he's ever experienced.

"Okay, well, nice meeting you, and all," Complete and utter dismissal; the hands shoving into pockets of his blue hoody were a clear testament to that. "I'll let you know if I have any questions you can...answer."

"Right. Sure." A strangled reply. Two minutes of interaction and he'd literally proved himself to be the most incapable person ever. Mind racing, Tadashi tries to think of something to say, anything to repair whatever it was that he'd never had time to foster. Trust. A chance?

"So uh, Hiro-- I'm guessing it wouldn't make a difference if I said you look even younger than you actually are?"

Stupid. But it pulls a laugh out of the boy, makes him pause before he completely disappears. Brown eyes peer back at him in disdainful mirth, hand waving him off before Hiro steps out the door- right out of his academic life. For good, no doubt.

"Not even slightly."

_Stupid_.


	4. Nothing Can Stop The Smooze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta be honest with you guys; haven't had a good week. I wasn't really expecting to have this chapter up at all today, but really, YOU guys are the reason I felt up to writing. It's been so fucking awesome to pop on tumblr and see people recommending this fic on my dash; I noticed and wow, did it make my day. You're all awesome.
> 
> ALSO THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE LONGER THAN OTHERS. Because I wrote it over two days instead of one, whoops. Please don't expect chapters to consistently be much bigger than 2000 words because really they're probably not gonna, aside from blue moon events. Not to rob ya'll of quantity, but to make chapters easier to type and updates more frequent.

#  _Chapter Four: Nothing Can Stop The Smooze_

 

#### I have no special talents. I am only passionately curious.

-Albert Einstein

 

* * *

 

((unbeta-ed; 1.2.15- pls forgive my godawful typos))

 

"He's sulking."

Growing up in a household located right above a cafe, Tadashi found GoGo's blunt honesty to be quite refreshing. It wasn't something he could do; helping someone fix things up, or encouraging them to do his best, that was more his thing. Her approach to things caused conflicts he'd rather much avoid, and required a little more...self reflection.

Yes, GoGo's honesty was refreshing. Most of the time. Not now. Right now was due to him gathering his friends with a pathetic, defeated look, telling his tale of woe before collapsing down on the couch and allowing Honey to mother him. He didn't need honesty, right now; just to sulk in peace.

"It must've been a pretty bad day, then." In comparison, Honey was a friend he could really appreciate. Head on her lap, he kept his eyes closed as she ran manicured fingers through his hair, allowing the others to carry the conversation.

"Having his car door kicked in this morning was a total bummer." Fred's recliner creaked as the blond shifted in it. "Can't say that was a good first impression, either-- you know how he gets. Impressions, and stuff."

"But that was kind of his fault, wasn't it?" Wasabi was quick to point out. Judging by the direction of his voice, Tadashi assumed he was checking over his lasers; making sure everything was fine, just _fine-_ before Tadashi made him file out another incident report. "He knew the bike, right? Cutting them off was bound to get a reaction."

"Well, that's true...but he couldn't have known Hiro was going to be in here, today." A reasonable protest, Honey. Definitely valid.

"Except that you've practically invited him in here every day since semester started."

"Wait, what?" He sits up abruptly, looking over at GoGo, was was entirely serious, as per usual, then back to Honey, who looked a little miffed that he moved. "Seriously? He's been here _every day_?"

"Practically?" Honey winced slightly, holding up her fingers in a minimalist gesture. "You're usually in classes when he's got enough time to-"

"Or you're holed up in your office." Fred interjects, a tad unhelpfully. "Once you get in the Baymax zone, there's no stopping you."

"Baymax Zone..." Incredulity laces his tone. Hiro had been wandering in and out for a month and _no one_ had told him? It wouldn't have taken much to knock.

...Or, he just hadn't noticed. His 'Baymax Zone', huh? They all had their own periods of absolute fixation, and admittedly, this past month had been nothing but classes and fixing up the personal health companion's inflation rate, ensuring that he couldn't break someone's nose upon activation. Then there'd been the design for his new ligaments, and the battery issues....

"Tadashi?" Honey prompted him, expression concerned. He assured her with a wave of his hand and a rueful smile.

"It's fine. GoGo's right- and Fred, too. All of you are." He added as Wasabi cleared his throat meaningfully. "I'll just have to make it up to Hiro, and hope he forgives me."

"You'll figure it out." GoGo waves a hand at him before wandering back to her station; discussion over. Honey stays by his side, and Fred- Fred's recliner is right beside them, so he'll listen in whether he wants to or not.

"Hiro's really nice when you get to know him." Honey offers. Reassuring, but not too helpful. The problem was convincing him to _let_ Tadashi get to know him. "He asked about you too, you know? Said Callaghan was putting you together for the portfolio. You have the same last name, did you know that?"

"Yeah; Callaghan told me a while ago." It wasn't an uncommon name, he he hadn't given it a second thought. But Hiro was sixteen; maybe he had, it was a novel sort of situation. "Does he like it here? How's he doing?"

"Hard to say... He's pretty evasive, when we ask." Something that troubles her, by the looks of it. Pushing aside the rest of his woes until later, Tadashi rests a hand on her shoulder, and puts on a smile.

"It's not you. Sixteen year old mega genius, remember? I doubt that gives you an easy time making friends." That, and having the board breathing down his neck must make every student look like a threat. Plenty of friends or no, that would make anyone paranoid.

"Then we'll just keep inviting him here, am I right?!" Fred's words, loud and overconfident, effectively wipe the last of that worried expression away. Clapping her hands together, Honey's agreement is just as loud, just as enthusiastic. It feels...nice.

Even with GoGo and Wasabi doing their own thing, it feels really good, just to be hanging out in the same space. If Tadashi had any doubts about whether he'd really been caught up in his own wide world of work the past few weeks, that feeling, right there? Made them disappear.

If he could get Hiro to give him a chance with the portfolio, maybe he'd arrange a little pizza outing for the six of them. Less lab, more chill. He has to admit, he's...interested, to see how the sixteen year old goes with a group of twenty year olds.

"I should go catch up on those classes." Groaning, he stretches out, purposefully sprawling over Honey as she laughs and attempts to push him away. "Or I could just go for a na-ow! Hey!"

Those nails are killers, effectively causing him to jerk straight off the couch when they dig into his sides.

"You won't be missed! Now shoo!"

"I got the point from your nails, yeesh." Leaving the blond to her uncontrollable giggles, he rubs his sides in a playful display of faux hurt, heading towards his office door. Okay, so it was a bad day. Time to make it better. He'd start with his classes, then work on Hiro.

Ah.

"Oh, and Wasabi? Incident report."

"Awh, way?!"

Even after he shuts the door behind him, Tadashi's laughter is still easy to hear, right across the lab.

 

 

* * *

 

Perhaps having an off day today, of all days, was a blessing; where his classes were concerned, it certainly looked like it. They'd both started late and ended early, effectively giving him a good hour of time he hadn't expected to have. Aunt Cass was called, a late lunch, early dinner consumed, and Callaghan had dropped in briefly to confirm he shouldn't worry over his late arrival.

Thus, the only problem left was Hiro.

And Tadashi had absolutely no idea how to approach him.

"My navigational sensors are optimal." Setting up a little obstacle course for Baymax as he thought things over was certainly /not/ avoiding the problem. It had to be done, and once he'd laid it out, it really required very little attention, leaving the inventor to stare blankly into space until the words snap him back into focus.

"Great job; and gas retention? You able to move okay?"

"Yes, Tadashi. My locomotive levels are unchanged." Which means they aren't worse, but they definitely could be better. Tadashi rubs his chin and sighs; that's probably another good six months of work, right there. If he can work on improving all aspects of Baymax's design, then next year could be dedicated to polishing him off; adding more procedures to his database, perfecting his presentation, his speech patterns.

He had to complete him. If he's complete, and he's useful; desperately needed, more like, then Tadashi would have the power to keep his patent to himself, keep a primary hold of his shares. Possibly find a few sponsors, fund his own business. Ensure no one ever changes Baymax from what he _should_ be. Given his specifications, that was a nightmare that could easily keep him up at night.

"You're almost ready for the world." A wistful murmur; his time at SFIT is already half up. Two portfolios...and two presentations to go, a thought that makes his stomach twist with slowly developing nerves. But hey! Baymax was a big, impressive guy. He was going to blow people's minds. Heck, even Hiro would have-

Even Hiro would have trouble not being impressed by him.

Lightbulb.

"So, Baymax. How about a little excursion?" 

 

* * *

 

 

Newly occupied labs are always interesting, because there's no guarantees that the space someone's work needs is going to match up with the space someone decides they _want_. GoGo had been their trouble child, to start with. Halfway through mid semester, she'd had domain over two thirds of their workspace, pushing Wasabi and Honey right off to the side; until Fred had stepped in, their live-in mediator. No matter how goofy he acted, he was pretty good at working people through their differences.

It helped that most of GoGo's test runs could happen outside, now.

For Tadashi's part, he's never really had to worry about it. He'd opted for the private office first year; which came with the role of Lab Representative. It wasn't the most desirable job; gaining your own, easily ordered space meant sacrificing time that could be spent on your own business doing other things; running over incident reports with Callaghan, simulating emergency protocols, resolving level one disputes...to most, it just wasn't worth it.

Hence, Tadashi's been- 'Lab Mom' since the very start, a role that was unlikely to change.

A role that he _definitely_ feels the urge to fall into when he opens the door to lab B.15; the first year group lab. Which is, to be entirely fair and accurate, covered in slime. Purple slime.

...Half covered in purple slime. A tall, slim girl wearing three too many scarves is ankle deep in the worst of the goop, scooping it up with a bucket to deposit it back into a vat that looks like it'd be more at home as a prop in some witchy inspired haunted house, then in a multi-million dollar lab space.

It's also (somehow) spread over most of the desks and machinery, including one that a young man is hovering over, practically in tears as it sputters and sparks. Scarves is either incredibly lucky, or incredibly out of luck; none of the other students are in here to get mad or help, since four of the other students are missing. Only four of them, though, because Hiro is comfortably settled on one of the clean desks on the far side of the room, holding a bag of...are those gummy bears?

Tadashi seriously considers retreating until after this mess has been cleaned up, just before the door creaks shut behind him, and all eyes in the room flick towards his position. Hiro's expression goes from amused, to surprised....and right back to amused again, coyly waving him over.

There's no way Tadashi is getting over there without wading through ankle high sludge, and the _brat_ is fully aware of it. Putting on a brave face, he carefully hefts his cargo up under his arm, waving his spare hand and walking as quickly towards him as the....slime....allows.

A whimper to his left gains a brief, apologetic glance. Too many rants from Honey about chemicals and liquids being contaminated come to mind, and he has a feeling whatever it was she was trying to make, it'd never be the same again. Neither will anything else in the room, to be fair.

"You look comfortable." A statement, empty of any accusation (though leaving that out takes some effort), but still a tad curious. He should be helping, not sitting there with- those are definitely gummy bears.

Sweet tooth, huh? He'd have to keep that in mind.

"Oh, I am." Hiro agrees readily, popping a red bear into his mouth. Apparently, he doesn't feel the need to embellish, silence falling until Tadashi clears his throat and goes to speak. Right, down to business.

"So, I did a pretty good job of putting my foot in my mouth, earlier."

"I'd say that's putting it pretty lightly." A light scoff and a cheeky grin; he has a gap between his teeth, a fairly large one that makes it easy for Tadashi to smile back, because really- he looks young enough to be sucking his thumb, still.

"So unless that's filled with gummy bears, I'm sad to say- you're out of luck. Can't take bribes at nerd school." He gestures to Baymax's case with a regal wave; every inch of him lord of the lab.

"So outside of nerd school is fine, then." A quick retort, laughing outright at the delicate little shrug he gets in turn. Definitely cheeky. "Actually, it's not even close to gummy bears. I was hoping you'd give me a chance to repair my reputation- if you've got the time to spare, of course."

At the very least, he's got his attention. The chewing slows, then stops. Intrigue as obvious as it can be in the way Hiro scans the box over; guessing at the materials, the structure. Trying to pick apart what it could be holding. He can see it now, for the first time; that child genius poking out from behind a sarcastic bite and a mop of hair.

"I'm not sure how your lunch box is supposed to repair it, but please, go on."

Hiro's expecting another disaster. And he gets one, just not from Tadashi. In the midst of cleaning up her sludge, the girl slips up, bucket going flying as she slides wildly forwards and slams straight into a metal workbench with a cry of pain.

"Ow!"

There's a polite beep from the box under Tadashi's arm, green light flickering on to indicate that she's been heard, loud and clear, and that the holder should probably put him down, now. He does so with just a hint of regret; he would've loved to see Hiro's reaction to the duct tape...

But maybe this is better, because he can properly appreciate the look on Hiro's face as the casing opens and Baymax emerges- inflates.

In fact, his audience of three appear completely rapt as the tall, plush robot peers about the area, identifying the patient before calmly toddling her way. The goop on the floor has him pausing momentarily before calmly walking right on through; it's not poisonous then, at least. Stopping a few feet away from the young lady, he raises a hand peaceably, waving it in a circular fashion.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion."

Hiro shoots him a look of disbelief; but Tadashi can't quite concentrate on it. Outside of his friends and himself, this is Baymax's first ever patient; first incident that didn't involve someone purposefully hurting themselves. So he raises a brow and gestures towards the unfolding scene; Hiro can have his attention in a moment. Maybe.

"I was activated when I heard your sound of distress; when you said 'ow'." He mouths the word along with him, practically bursting with pride. Look at him go! "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Er..." A hesitant pause, and even more hesitant look in his direction has Tadashi nodding in encouragement, gesturing her on with a wave of his hand and a smile. "A three, maybe? I just banged my knee, a little."

"My scanners indicate a small laceration above the articulate cartilage, and burst capillaries in a diameter of approximately three point two diameters." Baymax announces promptly. "Might I suggest an antibacterial spray, and, bandaid?"

"...Sure?"

When Baymax doesn't move away, she lifts her knee upwards, awkwardly pulling her skirt up to expose the damage; but of course, Hiro interjects before the process can continue.

"Hang on a second; what's the active ingredient, there?"

"The active ingredient is, triclosan."

"Ooh, too bad. She's allergic to triclosan." Another gummy pops into his mouth; probably a little over satisfied with the apparent flaw, the knucklehead. Tadashi's shaking his head before Baymax even responds.

"She is not allergic to, triclosan. However, she does have a minor allergy to; cats."

"Touché." A soft mumble. Tadashi couldn't possibly be smiling wider as the antiseptic and bandaid are applied with ease; as he'd thought, the huggable design was an excellent choice. Despite her initial reaction, the girl (he should really get her name) was much more relaxed, laughing a little when she's offered a lollipop and giving Baymax her thanks.

"I cannot deactivate until you say, 'I am satisfied with my care'."

"I am totally satisfied with my care; thanks man." As Baymax moves back towards him, Tadashi can hear her muttering to the other boy (who's name...he should also learn. Man, he's behind on things.); "so does this mean we don't have to file an incident report, or-"

He can't help it. He snorts.

"Alright buddy, good job. Lets get you cleaned up a little, before I have to rebuild your docking station." There's dozens of towels about the place, just not many clean ones. It takes him a few moments to dig one up, and when he turns around, Hiro's up and inspecting the robot critically.

"So, you built a nurse?"

"Health care companion, but I suppose you could say that."

"Mm..." He could have said anything just then, for the amount of attention he's getting. "Vinyl?"

"Soft robotics. I was going for a huggable design."

"Right, right.... What sort of processing system does he work on? Are those-"

"Oh no you don't." Pressing a hand to the teens chest, he gently urges him back, kneeling down to wipe the purple ooze from Baymax's feet. "Let me have a few secrets for myself. Gotta have _some_ incentive to get your forgiveness, don't I?"

Looking up, it seems like he was right on the mark. Hiro's expression wars between the distrust of a bad first impression, and genuine interest. Tadashi doesn't give himself the slightest credit for the latter; that's all Baymax. But if it gets him to consider starting the portfolio together, well...

"And hey; big brain like yours, you might even have a few suggestions on how to improve him." He pats Baymax's leg fondly, allowing the robot to dock himself and deflate slowly dwindling out of sight. "That's all part of the portfolio, you know; you helping me, and me helping you."

Come on, Hiro; he doesn't have anymore bait to offer. His expression really isn't promising, either. Tadashi finds a rather critical stare aimed his way, because Hiro _knows_ what he's doing. Tempting him with the idea of playing with three years of hard work. Making it better in places that an older student- the original inventor, hasn't in three years.

"...Fine." The urge to let out a loud whoop is pretty hard to keep under wraps. "I was gonna come to the labs tomorrow, anyway. Might as well get this thing over with."

Tadashi nods solemnly, straightening up with Baymax safely back in the crook of his arm. "Of course. Honey'll be glad to see you."

Gladder still, if he can get him to come back the next day.

"You're answering _all_ of my questions tomorrow, though. No more secrets." It's probably supposed to be threatening, but at his height Hiro really doesn't pull it off. Nodding, he keeps his composure until he turns around, uncontrollable grin sweeping across his face. Got him.

"No more secrets. I'll see you tomorrow, Hiro." He steps back through the gunk, grateful that, with the experiences he's had, a spare set of shoes is always stowed safely in one of his office drawers. Still, the loss of a pair of shoes was worth it; completely, and utterly worth it.

"Oh, and guys? Incident reports."

The ensuring chorus of groans is definitely worth it, as well.


	5. A Sense of Impending Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUZZAH IT’S REALLY LATE. But it’s here, and I’m sure we can all agree that little detail is probably what’s most important.
> 
> I’m really mad at this chapter right now; it took me three rewrites to come up with a particular flow and connection of the storyline, and of course…I lost the manuscript I’d written up at work because I’m currently moving. Joy. I hope it still reads well to you all; I did my best to flesh this chapter out a little more, which…went very well! I hope the length makes up a little for the wait.
> 
> I will never apologise for my out of fandom reference, by the way. The nostalgic three year old in me called for it.

 

* * *

 

> **Trust is the glue of life. It's the most essential ingredient in effective communication. It's the foundational principle that holds all relationships.**
> 
> **Stephen Covey**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Staying in the labs overnight didn’t have to be an absolute nightmare; the experienced student knew that. The student lounges were there to take advantage of, well equipped with coffee and vending machines, as well as solid, spacious lounges for those not lucky enough to have anywhere else to crash.

Even in his clothes from the day before, Tadashi felt brighter than most of the students rushing by him, secrets away in a small landing by the stairs. It was a nice place to just…stare out the windows, have a coffee. Contemplate things. Or just to take a few moments, like he was currently.

It was probably well overdue.

“Lost in the sunrise, mister Hamada?” A voice gains his attention from his left; Professor Callaghan, coffee in hand. “I noticed your car was still here as I drove out, last night. Unless fate was fortuitous enough to allocate you with the same parking space this morning, should I take it that you burned the midnight oil a little too long?”

“Just a few things I had to catch up on after yesterday, sir. I made sure to get a few hours.” Baymax made sure he got a few hours. It was ironically frustrating, working on a machine that would literally refuse to comply if you hadn’t taken care of yourself.

“Hm.” A knowing look; Baymax’s antics were fairly well known, by this point. “So long as you’re feeling up to the day ahead. As it is, I have something I’d like you to look over.”

“Incident reports?” It’s not the wildest stab in the dark; Tadashi had been involved in a fair few incidents, yesterday. He tries (and fails, Callaghan’s expression seems to say) to look innocent in spite of this, turning away from the window and falling in line with the other as he begins the lead the way down the hall. “I have an hour now, if you’d like.”

“No need for any paper pushing, Tadashi.” The offer is waved away, but Callaghan’s lips purse still in a rather…contemplative matter. Something else, then. Something off. “Wasabi’s report is up to standard; all I need from you is a signature. Nina, Markus and Hiro’s reports on Baymax’s assistance were also fine, but there are a few contradictory elements to how the Smooze first reacted in such a manner.”

“The Smooze..?” Oh, did Tadashi envy the professor’s seemingly infinite expressions of placid calm. Perhaps the name didn’t make him think of—some childhood cartoon. Ponies? He can’t be sure.

“A genetic material intended to hold shape and solidify with ease, I believe.” He confirms. “More environmentally safe than concrete; malleable, easy to clean...or it will be.”

A pause. His voice turns dry, eliciting a sharp bark of laughter from his student.

“At this stage, I’m very keen to see it produced in colours other than purple.”

“Without the ability to dye human skin would probably be a beneficial adaptation, as well.” With the state of his ankles, Tadashi can only hope to wear shorts again in a month, or three. “So, contradictions. Who’s at fault?”

That was the most common source of disagreement. He’s not even slightly surprised at the nod he gets in turn.

“Hiro’s analysis was very quick and to the point. The others, however, were very quick to pick a target for their ire.”

“…Hiro?” Something about that makes his stomach twist, brow creasing in concern just from the simple idea of it. They were first years; it was easy enough for them to not have developed a sense of depersonalization when it came to their reports, but even so—pointing fingers? And at someone who hadn’t even- “From what I saw, professor, I don’t think that’s right. From the time I entered the lab until the time I left, he was the only one who didn’t get a bit of…Smooze on him.”

“Which coincides with his own report; that he was in his office at the time of the initial explosion.” Tadashi looks over, surprised at the news. Hiro was his year’s lab rep? He wouldn’t have thought that he’d want the extra responsibilities; or be allowed to, not with his probation. “Can I count on you to submit an overriding report by this evening? I understand your time is already short, due to beginning Hiro’s portfolio, but I cannot submit these reports as they are.”

“You can, sir. I understand.” It wasn’t about giving any of them special attention; incident reports were integral in any lab situation. They stated facts, the what’s, how’s and why’s of the situation and what had been done to correct it, what actions could be taken to ensure it wouldn’t reoccur later. The difference between treating the report appropriately and not could be the difference between someone living or dying, if the proper steps and level of severity hadn’t been recorded as well as they should.

And after classes, when he’s had the chance to read over the reports, himself? Tadashi can’t blame Callaghan for his concern, not even mildly. None of the stories told were lining up; not Nina’s, who he assumed was the girl with the scarves. Markus’ didn’t either.

And Hiro’s was almost entirely out of line with theirs, though he’d stated the facts closest to what Tadashi recalled.

Ethics was a fairly large, core subject in the beginning of first semester. There was a possibility that they hadn’t covered the reports in their workload yet- but it was highly doubtful. Far more likely is the idea of strife within the group. Hazing, maybe. Bullying. A general, all around sense of distrust and lack of professionalism.

There’d been something similar between Wasabi and GoGo their first year, now that he’s thinking on it. Some incident involving a thrown disc that had the other male in their tiny group probably rebuilding the framework of his project from scratch. A lot of blame had been thrown around then, as well.

In the end, if Tadashi was recalling it rightly, they’d suffered through a week long ban from the laboratories before caving enough to sort it out.

“Well you’ve got one thing going for you, Hiro; you never seem to stop causing waves…” A contemplative murmur, fingers tracing over the younger teen’s signature, one that appeared on every report. He’d read these, signed them; allowed them to go through as they were. If that didn’t build a big enough picture to show that this group wasn’t handling itself very well, he didn’t know what else would.

At least in this respect he had a reason to double check a few things with Hiro; he couldn’t sign his own work twice, which meant passing it forwards to a lab rep from a higher year to sign off on. No surprises there; even less when he’s mentioned in them. That being said, he’d do well to check with Nina and Markus, if he had any further doubts. Ask how they’d gone cleaning up. Gain a better understanding of all sides of the story which, Tadashi theorized, would be more helpful than just the one.

Now, how to approach him about it. At this stage…practically everything about this kid has him stumped. He likes being enticed by his curiosity, rises to the challenge of it, even when it’s obviously being used to get on his good side; hence him coming here this afternoon, whenever he decides to show up. Tadashi assumes that his age and physical appearance might also be a bit of a sore spot; but that could also have been genuine amusement.

He also enjoys watching people…struggle, around him. Not in any significantly harmful way, but his very presence is, in itself, a challenge. He wonders how many people rise up to meet Hiro, in comparison to the number who immediately pull away.

….Of course, he could also just be sixteen year old, with a normal caution to those around him due to circumstances out of his own control or understanding, and Tadashi could be overthinking everything for absolutely no reason.

“You know, I’ve never looked in this room and _not_ seen you bent over that desk.” Speak of the devil. The sudden declaration jolts Tadashi straight out of his train of thought, craning his next to blink owlishly over as the dark haired teen steps through the door, a bulging purple backpack slung over one shoulder. Forget the Smooze, _that thing_ looks like it could explode any second; what’s he got in there? “Did you elect to be lab rep just so you had somewhere to live, because seriously-“

“I live about a half hour away, traffic forgiving.” Not that it’s Hiro’s business, at that. Tadashi gestures for him to leave his bag at the door, vacating his seat so the kid gets at least some semi decent place to settle into whilst he nudges a stool over, buying some time. Making a decision on how to approach things. What kind of person are you, Hiro? “You have good timing. Or bad timing, depending.”

“Oh, awesome.” A dry response, arms dangling over the back of his chair in a loose imitation of ease; but he’s not at ease, is he? No, Tadashi is fairly sure he isn’t; the gesture itself is relaxed but foreign. “Which one do I want to know first?”

“Good news is I could use your help on something. Bad news? You’ll have to wait until this is done before we start on what we’re supposed to be doing, sorry.” Sitting down next to him, Tadashi pulls his stool forwards enough to reach the desk, pulling the pile of reports over. “Callaghan handed me these to look over.”

“Our incident reports.” Hiro glances at them only briefly before his eyes are back on him, expression slightly cautious. “And you need my help with them because..?”

“Because they’re wrong.” Tadashi answers bluntly. He doesn’t know yet if honesty really is the best policy with Hiro, but if he gets along with GoGo enough to hang about their labs as much as the others said he has in the last month, then he can’t been entirely adverse to this sort of directive speech. “The timelines; who entered when, what caused the reactions, how much damage was caused. All three of you are completely off on yours stories; and I _know_ you know, because your signature is on every one of them.”

He’s not attempting to lecture him, but the way Hiro’s shoulders draw upwards, even slightly, speaks of a defensiveness that tells him he’s not doing his best in making sure his words and tone aren’t even slightly accusatory. He’s got to try something else.

“Looking them over though, I’m pretty sure Callaghan will approve yours, after I put in an overriding report. So it’s good you’re here; you can jog my memory if it needs it. Sound good?” Hiro blinks up at him, mouth slightly askew, and as always Tadashi finds himself drawn to the gap in his teeth, as well as overly large doe eyes. Lord help him, but he has the innocent waif factor down to an art form.

“I—sure? I mean—” A rough exhale, hand running through his hair. “Why are you even offering? What’s in it for you; aside from more desk work which seems to be a running theme in what you enjoy-”

“Do you ever talk without thinking or is the running commentary part of the package?” A light tease; he looks down at the report rather than the curious eyes focusing on him; Hiro’s the one feeling threatened, here. Making him feel like he’s under a microscope won’t ease that off. “First year—first semester is hard. You know we had one extra in our team? Chilli Packet, that’s what Fred called him. For about two days before he packed his bags, totally done. It’s hard when everything’s new and you don’t feel like you can make a single mistake; but that’s science. Making mistakes, working them out. All I’m offering here is the chance to take a better look. And next time _I_ make a mistake, you can look it over. Sound good?”

“…Sounds good.”

Success. Hiro scoots a little closer and Tadashi makes a conscious decision not to acknowledge that; baby steps here. He’s made some bad impressions and he’s still repairing them, himself—past that? He has a feeling there’s a few other things he’s repairing, one baby step at a time.

The plus side is finally getting to see that big brain in use. Evidently Hiro isn’t just good for the running commentary; the way he recollects the processes and systems behind the incident reports is indication of a photographic memory that speaks for itself. Twice, Tadashi makes slight errors, small things that wouldn’t really affect the overall report, and twice, Hiro picks him up on it.

They spend an hour like that, side by side, working over piece by piece both the report and Hiro’s understanding of the more extenuating circumstances not covered in class. If he can get Hiro to leave the wisecracking attitude at home a little more often they’re going to work well together, they really are.

“Alright, so you’re happy with that? We’re all good?”

“Looks good from here.” As he’d thought, slouching around like he had before wasn’t a natural position for the younger male, but that didn’t mean Hiro wasn’t a slouch. He had a habit of kicking his legs and looking around, shifting lower and lower in his chair until he had to push himself all the way up to see what he was doing. Unlike his mind, his body did plenty of things that were characteristics of his age. “So what happens with the conflict of interest? I mean, Callaghan probably didn’t expect you to write it with me sitting right next to you.”

“Callaghan’s not going to worry about that at all, promise. Aside from a few parts I wasn’t there for, which, by the way, you’re quoted as detailing to me, the rest of it is pretty much what I was going to say already.” As if to prove how confident he really is, Tadashi signs his name on the dotted line with a little more flair than usual, pushing it aside and turning on his seat to give Hiro his full attention. “Why don’t we take a break for a few minutes, and I’ll go give this to him now? I think Honey would kill me if I didn’t let you go say hello.”

“Got you covered; I spoke to her when I came in.” An easy grin; if this was how Hiro was with people he even mildly relaxed around, Tadashi couldn’t wait to see how the kid was when he trusted them. “But I suppose I can go see what she’s going to explode next.”

“Awesome.” A chuckle, standing on stiff legs and stretching out for a moment as Hiro does the same. “I’ll be back in a few; go wander…everywhere away from Wasabi. Two incident reports and he’s just about ready to strangle you—or me.”

Hiro scoffs as he makes his way out the door, and for a moment, Tadashi just watches, utterly satisfied. However it was managed is a question for later, but somehow things turned out okay today; despite the strain that had rested firmly between them, despite whatever was going on in that big brain of his.

Mentoring…had been something Tadashi had been looking forwards to since his first year. He knew why, of course; before his parents had passed away, his mother had told him they were trying to have a little brother or sister. Growing up with that broken family, that final image of what could have been, getting to do this was—

Personal, in a big way. The fact that it was Hiro made it a little more special, somehow, feel a little more real. Child genius gone university life in the most unconventional of ways, an utter mystery to everyone. Sure, if he looked him up Tadashi had no doubt there’d be _something_ about him online, but that was what made this special. He had the chance to hear those things from Hiro himself, not just read them in some disconnected fashion.

He already had so many plans that tossing around the concept of getting ahead of himself was a bit too little, too late. Shaking his head, Tadashi leans over to pick up the report—until something catches his eye. A glimmer in Hiro’s backpack, which really had seen better days. The teen mustn’t have done the bag up all that well, because the zippers are down and the material stretched over a hard, shining material.

…Bike helmet?


	6. You Little Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, Mondays are the absolute worst. But this chapter is the first one to hit a big plot point I’d planned ahead of time, so I’m really excited about that!
> 
> I really hope you guys adore this chapter. To be utterly fair, this is definitely my favourite chapter so far; so much fun to write! So much drama! Hiro is in so much trouble!!! IN REGARDS TO CERTAIN THINGS, they’re based off Australian law, so they might not be as pertinent to your own country. Just keep that in mind.
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

>  
> 
> **I’ve never been reckless; it’s always calculated. I’m mischievous, but I’m calculated.**
> 
> **-Drake**

 

* * *

 

 

He takes the long way to Callaghan’s office in an attempt to calm down and rationalize things. The extra-long way, at that; the one that heads down the stairs and out the front doors before circling the entire building twice. By the time he’s ready to head back inside Tadashi has a distinctly ruffled look to him, but he still takes the stairs back up, instead of the elevator.

“Don’t assume things, Hamada. A helmet is just a helmet.” Muttered words; ones he’s said more than once on his impromptu walkabout. No, a helmet is hardly proof of any misdeeds; there’s got to be thousands of helmets out there that match Hiro’s. Same color, same…distinctive make. Same precise detailing that speaks of skilled, handmade work…

Callaghan isn’t in his office when he finally gets to it, leaving Tadashi to deal with his distracted thoughts on his own. Hiro’s a smart kid; mouthy, but smart. He wouldn’t possibly be _that_ reckless.

Would he?

…The only way he’s going to know for sure is to bring it up in conversation, or asking outright. Outside the lab doors, Tadashi slows, resting his forehead against cool class to stem the possible headache forming. Think, Hamada. So he asks and Hiro says no; got a bike, but not that one, doesn’t live anywhere close to the direction of his mentor. No problems.

If he says yes, though? If Hiro turned out to be the owner of a motorbike that had terrorized him for the past month, the one who’d left a boot print in his car door. Then what?

He has to be honest with himself; he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know if he could let it go, either; the idea of Hiro pulling these stunts- the idea of Hiro being on his list of people he expected to see scattered across a mile stretch of road, in the near future.

It makes his throat feel uncomfortably tight, and that’s indication enough. This is a talk that has to happen.

“-as much fun as they are.” Fred’s complaining hits his ears the moment Tadashi steps into the room. The fact that he’s talking to Hiro isn’t a surprise; the way his friends have congregated around his couch with varying looks of amusement and exasperation isn’t, either.

Here we go again.

“Hey, I’m not saying I _couldn’t_ do it.” Hiro shrugs, gesture as blithe and airy as his expression. “I’m just saying the nerd school wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“But it’d be awesome!”

“I doubt that.” GoGo remarks dryly, hand splayed across her hip. For a generally impatient, fast paced person, she never seemed to run out on these sort of talks; even GoGo wasn’t immune to Fred’s array of unique eccentricities.

“What about a jump boost, then? San ‘Sokyo Salamander, leaping into action!”

“I think that’s more of a Tadashi thing, rather than a Hiro thing.” Wasabi grins, adjusting his goggles in a knowing gesture. “And you know what he’d say to that, right? He’d say-“

“No. Awesome, but no.” A light interjection, shoving his hands into his pockets as five sets of eyes look his way. “I’m gone ten minutes and you’re already terrorizing him?”

“Over twenty, actually.” Hiro’s quick to correct. He crosses his arms, raising a brow inquisitively. “You get lost?”

“Got caught up with something.” Tadashi waves his concern away, looking over his little group of friends fondly. Hiro fits well, actually. Confident enough to hold himself up in the same mannerisms as GoGo, patient enough for Fred; bold enough to give Wasabi a few teasing scares- or so he assumed, because the other seemed almost too carefully situated between Hiro and his workstation.

And Honey adored him, obviously. She had a few younger siblings of her own; actually, Tadashi’s pretty sure the eldest of them would be around Hiro’s age. Undoubtedly, Honey had adopted him into their fold on sight.

“I take it we’ve all been doing a little brainstorming? What are we looking at, here?” Fred’s expression immediately lights up, leaning forwards in his recliner to eagerly explain what…will never likely go past the verbal concept stage.

“Hiro here thinks he could make a school mascot suit that actually _breathes fire._ So I said to him, ‘do it! Make it happen!’” Just as quickly as he’d lit up, the blond sours, slumping back down petulantly. “But then Honey told him not to, and he changed his tune.”

“Sorry?” Hiro offers questioningly; he doesn’t look all that apologetic.

“Not your fault; I’m pretty sure the board would be thanking you for preventing the whole stadium from burning down.” At those words, Tadashi finds himself subjected to an extremely dirty look.

“Hey! I’m a responsible _adult_ , here! I can handle a little fire.”

“Oh, definitely. But Hiro’s got a portfolio to handle, so for now-” He ignores Fred’s dejected sigh in favour of giving Hiro a smile, jerking his head towards his office door.

“Ah, but parting is such sweet sorrow.”

“Oh _please_.”

With a parting wave to Honey, Hiro ducks into the office as Tadashi holds the door open for him. “Should I be concerned?”

“Oh, definitely. Fred won’t let this go for months; your sweet, sweet brain will never be safe again.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” A slight pause. “A really backwards compliment. So…where did you want to start?”

“With the basics.” Dropping down onto his stool, Tadashi searches through the filing cabinet closest to him, pulling out the folders they’d need. “It’s a pain, and you’ll probably know a bit already, but if we’re going to start early there’s definitely going to be a few things classes won’t have covered yet.

“Awesome.” He couldn’t have been less enthusiastic if he tried, could he? “So I get to be bored twice- are we even going to get a _start_ , today?”

“Depends on how smart you are, genius. I’d like to get you started on the introductory analysis; self-reflection, all that jazz, but I’m not going to let you lose marks just because you missed a comma, either.” The professors could be extremely hard on that. The scientific field required polished, professional studies and findings; if you couldn’t format your references and ideas, you could say goodbye to any chance of a pass mark.

Which was something that probably hasn’t sunk in for Hiro, not just yet. He knows the basics; classes had covered a good amount of what needed to be _in_ his reports, but his expression was decidedly blank when Tadashi attempted to explain the Vancouver referencing system. Couldn’t blame him, either; in-text referencing wasn’t covered very well in high school, and the slightest differences in how things were laid out, depending on the type of source material was… almost illogical, until you’d adapted to it.

“Okay, stop. My eyes are going to fall out of my head.” Hiro’s up on his feet before Tadashi can respond, wandering over to the window as he stretches his arms out to the sides, then up over his head.

“I was about to call for a break, anyway. Not the most interesting stuff, huh?” An hour of author-number systematizing was hardly going to be anyone’s highlight of the day. Standing himself, Tadashi slowly walks about the edge of the room; keeping an eye on Hiro all the while, who doesn’t seem too interested in the window itself. No, he’s edging closer and closer to Baymax, stealing surreptitious glances whenever he thinks he’s going to get away with it.

“Ow.” Tadashi announces loudly, and Hiro’s wide enough to step back and give his invention room to inflate.

“Hello. I am Baymax; your personal healthcare companion.” Hyper-spectral cameras focus in on Hiro for a moment, before his attention diverts over to his creator. “Tadashi, what seems to be the trouble?”

“No trouble, buddy. Just someone who wanted to say hello.” He ignores Hiro’s protesting mutter that he ‘wasn’t going to ask’ before coming round to stand just behind Baymax’s shoulder. “Want to see him in action, again?”

Hiro hesitates. It’s so obvious that he does, but his response is a light, noncommittal shrug, all the same. “Hit me.”

“Hitting you would be a direct violation of my healthcare protocol.” Baymax informs him, and it’s Tadashi’s turn to shrug as an amused look is directed his way.

“Figure of speech, Baymax. How about we perform a scan on Hiro; give me basic information. Age, height, blood type.”

“I will scan you now.” A brief pause, with only the faintest of whirring sounds to indicate anything was happening. He’d actually spent quite a lot of time on that scanner; the better part of last year, and the year before that. Most of it was developed with x-rays and MRI scans in mind; but then he’d taken a little inspiration from Wasabi’s laser work, with great success.

At least no one could say Tadashi didn’t think big.

“Scan complete. Subject is, sixteen years, six months, and three days of age. Height is 152 centimeters. Blood-type, B negative.”

“You really didn’t mess around with his coding, did you?” Hiro’s impressed. And sure, Baymax is about so much more than just impressing people. He was made with a very specific purpose in mind, a clear reason.

But getting to feel a little proud of him wasn’t a bad thing, either.

“Nope. Programmed him with over ten thousand medical procedures.” Tadashi watches Baymax fish a lollipop out for Hiro, smile soft at the exchange. This is how he could be with people. This is what he could do in the most basic of moments. “He’s going to help a lot of people.”

“Yeah.. For a giant, walking marshmallow? He’s- something else.” The teen circles Baymax curiously, and as loathe as Tadashi is to distract him… now seems like a good time to ask a few questions. He’s calm. He’s enjoyed his time with Hiro, as well; enjoyed seeing him interact with his friends. They might not be friends themselves, not just yet, but he knew him well enough to at least hear out what he had to say, if Tadashi’s sneaking suspicions were proved to be correct.

“You own a motorbike?” He nods his head at the helmet poking out of Hiro’s bag, pursing his lips slightly at the distracted nod confirming his query. “I used to own a Vespa, myself. Not the same, I know.”

“Not even slightly; of course you’d be a Vespa guy.” He may have insulted him, Tadashi thinks. Hard to say when Hiro’s shoving his face against Baymax’s vinyl exterior, words muffled. “Killer actuators; in house?”

“Mhm. He can lift a thousand pounds.” He and his friends had checked. Multiple, convenient times.

“Shut up…” Trust that to be the most exciting thing about him. Tadashi leans back against the window frame, head tilted to the side as he watches Hiro pick Baymax apart with his eyes. He suits this sort of thing; picking things apart, rebuilding them in his mind.

“So what kind of bike is it?”

“A Yamaha R6; it’s been tweaked a little, though.” Hiro doesn’t see it, but his absent minded answer pretty much solidifies that Tadashi’s suspicions aren’t unfounded. It’s the right make and model, and if he asked, it’s probably the same cherry red, as well. Tadashi finds himself rubbing at his face; once again, it’s figuring out how to word things that gets to him.

Making waves, Hiro. Always making waves.

“You live close to the Britalasia exit, too.”

“Um.” Now Hiro looks over, clearly questioning this sudden direction the conversation has taken. “Ye-ah? Don’t tell me Baymax picked that one up.”

“No, but I’ve seen your bike around a few times.” He glances up a Hiro through the breaks between his fingers, managing a wry smile. He’s not as mad about it as he’d thought he’d be. “And you owe GoGo _big_ for almost putting your foot through my door.”

Hiro stares. And stares some more. The dawning comprehension and utter mortification has Tadashi straightening up, preparing for—whatever response he’s about to get, he supposes. An argument, Hiro walking out—

“I am so. Sorry.” Or that too. Hiro’s practically red, turning towards him and _bowing_ , of all things (not like he hasn’t done it himself, plenty of times, but it’s not too often he sees it in turn), explaining himself in an explosion of breath. “You pulled out so quickly it was either stick my foot out or slam straight into you; and I mean it was kind of… satisfying at the time, you did pull out right in front of me, but I swear it wasn’t intentional at all, I-“

A deep breath. He’s so embarrassed; scared, even? That Tadashi might still ask for his insurance details, most likely. Premiums for under 25s were an absolute nightmare; thank god for Aunt Cass, but that didn’t mean Hiro had the same luck.

“I’ll pay for the damage, just tell me how much I owe you.”

“Not a thing, honestly.” Hiro looks up at him with utter disbelief, and Tadashi shrugs, watching Baymax hover over the teen with obvious concerns. Mm, he’d have to try and work that out; the best way for his robot to identify the difference between natural, emotional responses and legitimate concerns. “You do owe GoGo some of your time, though; she fixed it up in a few hours.”

“Are you serious?” The disbelief is practically a palpable force; Tadashi doesn’t blame him for it, either.

“Well, I was pretty angry,” He admits. “But knowing it was an accident helps…so long as you promise to start taking it easy on that bike, alright? Every time I see you on it, you’re doing something crazy.”

“Really? I don’t remember seeing your car before.” Alright, not intentionally hounding him, either. It debunks any remaining suspicions he’s had, shoulders relaxing with a soft chuckle.

“Oh trust me, I’ve definitely seen you.” It might be a little too much for Hiro just yet, but he takes the chance, nudging him in a careful, teasing gesture- _it’s okay. It’s sorted._ “Stop trying to get yourself killed; knucklehead. We all appreciate having you in one piece. Ready to get back into it?”

 _That’s_ the right thing to say; Hiro’s visible relief is all Tadashi needs to understand that Hiro’s very aware of just how much he’s been let off the hook, and to his credit, he tries paying a little more attention this time round, asking questions and jotting down some notes.

Time passes easily, like that. They could’ve been studying for half an hour, or a few hours. The jokes come easier; with Tadashi breaching that level of companionship, the teasing does, as well. That simple short, long span of time is pretty awesome; what he wanted out of this mentor-ship from the very beginning. From before the beginning.

And then an easily missed detail, so tiny and seemingly inconsequential, hits him like a sack of bricks. Something so…painfully obvious, he never would have thought to check. The real reason for Hiro’s anxiety; a secret shared by Baymax himself.

Pausing in the middle of an explanation, Tadashi isn’t quite sure what he’s feeling. Respect? Not likely. A fair amount of shock, a little resigned; and sure, possibly some grudging admiration at Hiro’s brazen ability not to cave under pressure.

Building anger, too. Lots and lots of anger. “Hiro?”

“Yeah?” The teen doesn’t look up at him; focused on their work.

“You’re sixteen, right? Sixteen and- six months?” Even so, the simple, off topic question is enough to give the little (utter _hellion_ ) genius pause, glancing up at him with a raised brow.

“Yeah?” His expression and tone read the same way. No duh; they’d been over this already. Quite a few times. “And you’re asking because..?”

“You don’t have a permit. For your bike.”

That wipes the snarky expression right off his face. They stare at each other in silence, only broken by the distant sounds of activity in the building around them. Tadashi feels the need to embellish, to repeat himself. Not quite at the point of believing what he’s saying, even if his mind and emotions are blaring with alarm.

“You’re sixteen…and six months. The earliest you can get a permit is sixteen- nine months. You don’t have a license.”

Two more seconds to process this unexpected development, and Tadashi can’t help himself.

He hits the freaking roof.


	7. Protective Tadashi, Activate! (Insert Reliant K Song Here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah I lied again, this is getting an update before Across the Universe; it’ll probably have another one in the next few days, as well. My work got…weird. Really weird, and I lost most of my writing time. This is the first chapter of this fic that I’ve had to just straight out type up and that in itself feels weird enough. :c
> 
> That said, this chapter....turned out a bit frustrating. It doesn't feel very quality and I'm sorry for that. Most of the good stuff I have planned is next chapter, which will be happier, I promise!

* * *

 

>   **“The hardest mistakes to learn from are those that lack consequence.”**
> 
> **― Jasper Sole**

* * *

 

 

“ _No_ , Tadashi.”

“You think you’ve got an option here? You don’t get to say _no,_ Hiro.”

“Are you even listening to yourself? It’s none of your business-“

“It is now.”

“I can drive just fine, okay?! You’ve seen for yourself. It’s _my_ bike; I’m not going to stop just because you’re telling me to.”

“It’s not up for debate!”

Once again, Hiro’s portfolio had been abandoned for something more important. Arguing. It’s not a surprise, not in the slightest. Hiro was young and independent and _damn good_ at hiding the bigger issue under smaller ones, but there wasn’t going to be any leniency on this one, not right now.

Driving. Unlicensed, which meant his bike wouldn’t be covered under any insurance. Which meant _Hiro_ wasn’t covered under any insurance, and of all the stupid, illogical things to do, why that!? Why put his life at risk, acting like a complete felon on the road, treating it like a playground?

Tadashi wasn’t sure which of them he was more disappointed in. Hiro, for doing something so unbelievably contrary to that big brain of his, or himself, for almost letting it go unnoticed. For allowing himself to rise to the bait, and treat the road just like Hiro had. Just to get back at him.

They’re on opposite sides of the room, and for the past five minutes their voices have been raising in volume. He’s not a shouter; but here he is, facing off someone four years younger than him. His friends are undoubtedly within hearing range, undoubtedly wondering if he’s somehow gone insane.

Maybe he has. But that’s on Hiro; Hiro _can’t stop making waves_ Hamada.

“You’re not my dad, okay?! Jesus!” Hiro shouts it out and tugs at his hair, clearly beyond frustration. He’d already be out the door if Tadashi hadn’t grabbed his bag, but for the moment he’s stuck, unless he finds some way to be about three feet taller and grab the pack from where Baymax has it held obediently over his head. “Give me my stuff, Tadashi. I’m going home and you’re not about to stop me with whatever _stupid_ thing you have to say next!”

Oh, he thinks so? Tadashi’s nostrils flare; there’s a vein popping in the side of his neck, body so full of tension it feels like his shoulders are trying to break, but his attention is on Hiro. On the person testing his patience, on the one _unbelievably ignorant_ child genius who doesn’t seem to get the big picture yet.

Fine. Walk away from this.

“If you get on that bike, I’m calling the cops.”

Silence. Stunned but slowly building a sense of ferocity, brown eyes narrowing at him with a viciousness that doesn’t fit the face it’s on. It’s ugly and childish; rage at the face of having to deal with the consequences of his actions.

“What did you say?”

“I said, I’ll call the cops.” Just as blunt as the first time he’d said it, Tadashi crosses his arms, glaring right back. “You want to be stupid? Fine, be stupid. But you are _not_ getting on that bike and putting other people at risk, understand me?”

For a good moment there, he’s sure Hiro’s about to try and hit him.

“You’re the worst fu-“

“ _Mister Hamada._ ” They both flinch, looking towards the doorway, where Professor Callaghan watches on with a composed, cool expression. Behind him, Tadashi can see Honey trying to peer into the room from a distance. The door closes with a sharp snap, obscuring her from view.

Tadashi is subjected to a long, considering look; if he’s not mistaken, his professor looks…disappointed, almost. It twists at his gut, cooling that anger down substantially and leaving a good amount of regret in its wake. Soon enough, those eyes drift away, and it’s Hiro’s turn to squirm under a calculating stare.

“This is a laboratory in which some very delicate research is conducted, round the clock. This room is not soundproof; the next time I’m called here due to noise complaints, you will not like the outcome. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” They both mumble in a disjointed fashion; one doing his best to meet his teacher’s eye, to take responsibility for his actions, the other looking at the ground.

“I am only going to say this once, to the both of you. In any other situation, you would be suspended from these labs until you reached a resolution of your differences. And Hiro, unless you had any ideas of the contrary- you do not have the good fortune to get away a suspension during your probationary period. Sit.”

With some reluctance, they both do as told. Side by side, refusing to acknowledge each other in the slightest.

“Under most circumstances, I would leave it to my students to come to an agreement on how an issue can be resolved. However, from the trail end of your argument, I believe this is a decision I will have to make for you.” His gaze is on Hiro, as hard and directive as his tone. “If you proceed to use your bike on this campus, you will be leaving this program this afternoon.”

Hiro jerks like he’s been slapped, opening his mouth to protest almost immediately. A raised hand is all it takes to cut him off, make him _listen_. Honestly, he’s a little envious.

“This goes beyond myself, mister Hamada. Allowing our students to use science in an illegal manner is strictly frowned upon at the institute, and with a criminal record, you would not pass your probation.” Callaghan’s words sharpen, a barb without any jest. “As I have told you previously, I will not waste the efforts of our community on students who are unwilling to try.”

“But there’s no public transport near my place! How am I supposed to get home?” A demand, but the bite in his voice is gone. The power of status wins over sound logic yet again…

“I don’t think there should be too many problems there. If I recall correctly, Tadashi lives close by.” Ah, no. The gleam of amusement is back in Callaghan’s eyes; this? This is their punishment. If Tadashi wasn’t so against the idea, he’d be impressed.

They might not be getting suspended, but he can make sure they work things out.

“In fact, why don’t the two of you arrange a carpool? It would certainly ensure that there was no temptation to break the rules…”

“Uh- we’ll talk about it, professor.” Tadashi glances at the teen from the corner of his eye. Quite stubbornly, Hiro doesn’t look back.

“See that you do. If that’s all, gentlemen, I’ll let you get back to your studies.”

If he’d thought the silence was awkward before, it’s nothing in comparison to when Callaghan closes the door behind himself.

There’s no guilt there; when it comes down to it, Hiro was doing the wrong thing. Seriously wrong. Sooner or later he was going to face a consequence, and Tadashi’s sure he’s not the only one who prefers this over something much more physical, or legally damning.

No, the problem now was being back at square one. At minus one. Hiro still had yet to look at him, still wasn’t trying to speak. Baymax offers his bag, and he doesn’t take it.

Minus one hundred.

Oh boy… rubbing a hand over his face, Tadashi doesn’t try to smooth things over. They aren’t going to get anything else done today. He isn’t going to get anything else done today. “Baymax, we’re satisfied with our care; just leave Hiro’s bag by the door.”

If only Hiro was as easy to handle as his backpack.

“…I’m heading home. If you want that lift, then grab your stuff. I’ll meet you at the entrance.”

Maybe, if he knew him better, Tadashi could get through to him. If they knew each other, enough to ruffle Hiro’s hair affectionately like Honey seemed to do, or complain at him like Fred does, then maybe they would actually talk this out.

But no. He packs his things, picks up Baymax, and leaves Hiro in his office to deal with whatever he’s dealing with. Past Honey, past Fred; past GoGo and Wasabi, all of whom look like they have plenty to say or question, but his expression probably says enough in itself. They don’t ask, so it must.

What is it about Hiro that makes everything so _fucking hard?_

He makes a face at himself, calling for the elevator with a few hard jabs of the down button; when was the last time he was angry enough to think in curses? When was the last time things were this frustrating?

Two days. Two days, and Hiro wasn’t a wave. He was a damn tsunami.

A scuff of shoes on the linoleum flooring has him glancing around, beyond surprised at the fact that Hiro actually followed him. “So you want a lift, then?”

No answer. Of course.

“Right…” Sighing quietly to himself, Tadashi steps into the lift, taking it down to the car park, walking to his car. All the while he’s shadowed by his reluctant companion, whose silence doesn’t let up when they get in the car. Not when he drives them out on the street, not when he takes the ramp onto the motorway. He doesn’t get a word, and he doesn’t try for one.

Hiro isn’t talking to him. That’s his choice.

“You know, I don’t know exactly where you live.” A pointed reminder. “I’ve seen you take a left at the traffic lights and that’s pretty much it. Want to tell me where I’m going?”

No. Apparently he doesn’t.

“Seriously, Hiro. Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Oh, he’s holding it.

“…Okay, left it is.”

Not a peep, the entire ride. He takes the left, and since Hiro isn’t really giving him much to go off, Tadashi just keeps going straight, waiting for some kind of reaction. A sign that they’re close, or a sign that Hiro’s just messing him around, wasting his fuel-

“Just drop me here.”

“Alright..” Well it’s not Hiro’s place, that’s for sure. The corner they pull up on is lined with cafes and a few convenience stores, but he’s out and slamming the car door before Tadashi can question him further. Honestly—

“Hold up. Do you want me to pick you up here tomorrow? Around twenty past eight.” He has to wind his window down to call it out after him, that tiny little figure hellbent on getting as far away from him as possible.

“Fine, whatever! Just—back off!” It takes about five minutes before there’s a large enough gap in the traffic to pull out into, and by that point, Hiro’s well and truly gone. Tadashi supposes there’s no way he’s not going to check tomorrow; not going to sit here for half an hour, if he has to, just to see if the other shows up. He’s helpful, that’s in his nature.

But he also did the right thing today, and sometimes, the consequences of that seemed just as bad as not doing anything at all.


	8. Adorable Monster (alternatively, you can still insert a Reliant K song here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realistically, trying to finish this chapter after spending ten plus hours today moving probably isn’t the smartest idea. If there’s a few more errors than usual, please point them out to me, since I’m bone tired and can’t be held responsible for replacing perfectly reasonable nouns like book with door.
> 
> The responses I got from you guys last chapter were absolutely astounding. Seriously, even if I’m not happy with the overall chapter itself, seeing the varying views and perspectives from all of you as you related yourself or your opinions to one side or the other, or both, was so—cool! Thank you for letting me get to know you all better, it’s been radical amounts of fun.
> 
> Your support is the coolest thing ever and I update proves that in some way, shape or form. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

>  
> 
> **If revenge motivates you, go for it! But the main thing is to set your game in order.**
> 
> **-Viswanathan Anand**

 

* * *

 

 

The fact that Hiro actually gets into his car the next morning is one of the greatest miracles Tadashi’s ever witnessed. They don’t talk (or rather, the few questions he attempts to ask go ignored) but it’s something, at least; he knows the stubborn teen is _safe_ , and after a night to sleep off his ire, that’s what’s important.

So he deals with the lack of talk, doesn’t mind so much when the headphones are pulled out, and really doesn’t suspect a thing when Hiro’s knee starts hitting sharply against the dashboard in time with the faintly heard beats. Tadashi doesn’t really do well at sitting still if he’s listening to music, either.

It’s when they’re parking that it really hits home. Putting on the handbrake and cutting the engine, he considers talking about the bike, seeing if the back of his four wheel drive can fit it in. If it can fit the amount of groceries Aunt Cass needs, then surely—

“I’m staying late tonight.” Hiro announces abruptly. He finally gives Tadashi a look; a mean one, with an air to it that cries of foreboding. “So you’ll just have to wait.”

“How late are we talki—”

If the words hadn’t done it, the way the entire car shakes with the force of the passenger side door being slammed shut definitely would.

So begins two weeks of hell.

 

They don’t talk. Ever. Hiro tells him and demands, refuses to even slow for a moment of reasoning. If he isn’t ‘staying late’, which has them both at the institute to the latest of hours, he’s slamming doors shut in Tadashi’s face, or accidentally tripping up right in front of him. Tadashi collects a fair amount of bruises with each and every day that passes; things go missing, only to turn up in odd places. He arrives later and later to his first class, to the point where he might as well not go at all.

Hiro’s putting on some serious pressure to get him to snap and watch him ride off into the sunset, and Tadashi’s not going to buckle. He’s getting plenty of time to catch up on his classes; no work on the portfolio is still something to report on. Bruises fade. Hiro’s still making waves, but this time, the only one he can really hurt is himself.

But lord help him if it isn’t frustrating.

“You know, if you keep letting him get his way, he’s just going to get worse.” His friends are concerned, of course. Why GoGo was their honorary speaker on this particular occasion was beyond Tadashi’s capability to think right now. Once again, he’s sprawled out on the couch, head in Honey’s lap as he nurses the same headache he’s had all week.

“And if I argue with him, he’s just going get worse anyway.” Tadashi points out. Not that he hasn’t been sorely tempted to rise to the bait; several times. Hiro’s just, he’s—“I thought he’d have calmed down by now; he’s driving me insane.”

“That’s a little ironic, if you think about it.”

“Not helping.”

“Well what do you expect us to do about it? Massage your head every day?” GoGo rolls his eyes at him, arms crossed in a decidedly displeased fashion. “Callaghan’s going to get wind of you missing classes soon, and then what? Hiro gets expelled anyway. You don’t want an argument? Then don’t argue. Just say no.”

Just—Tadashi blinks up at her, bemused. Just like that, it’s suddenly become that simple?

Well, perhaps it is.

Hiro doesn’t knock on his door; he barges through it in the late afternoon; likely fully aware that he’s working on some pretty sensitive parts of Baymax—parts that, of course, he’s missing a few tools for that could make the process that much simpler. He should be working on the class he missed today, but the third year isn’t feeling it at all. It’s a Friday, he’s exhausted. Just for a few hours, he wants to make it seem like he’s really achieved something good.

“We’re going now.” Hiro announces. Backpack in hand, ready to do whatever it is reckless boneheads do with their weekend. Tadashi, screwdriver in hand, simply gives him a glance.

“Mm, not yet. I’ve got a few things to do with Baymax; you’ll have to wait.”

“Excuse me?” The bag drops to the ground with a heavy thump. To his credit, Hiro looks about as done as Tadashi feels, but he’s gotta say, that one’s on him, too. Maybe he should’ve demanded to go early _yesterday_. “Look, _lab mom_ , it’s your fault you’re playing chauffeur. Pack your stuff and let’s go; I have things to do.”

“And I’m already doing something. If you wanted to leave early, then next time? Tell me in the morning.” Honest to—no, it’s not an argument. He exhales slowly, ridding himself of the tension in his shoulders. “I’ve waited for you every day this week; so if you need a lift that bad, call your parents, ask around. But I can’t leave yet.”

“Unbelievable.” One word, and Tadashi has to turn back to his robot, before the grin is taken as an insult. A term they both share, for when there’s nothing else to say. _That’s_ irony.

It’s all that’s said for a good amount of time; he can feel the eyes drilling into the back of his head as he works at first, but these beta arm ligaments aren’t going to install and test themselves, soaking up all his concentration until he practically forgets Hiro’s there. So much so that his next words make Tadashi jump.

“I’ll be outside. Waiting to go.” At least the ensuing slam of the door is expected, this time. Rubbing the back of his neck, Tadashi glances behind him; but of course, the room is empty.

Sure, that wasn’t nearly as bad as he was making it out to be in his head, but even so… Tadashi felt a mantle of guilt rest on him. He didn’t shirk responsibilities; no doubt being Hiro’s mode of transport was one of them. But if this could help, if this could make things at least slightly more courteous between them…

He’ll only be another half hour. Make Hiro wait just a little, see how that goes. Just a half hour.

 

* * *

 

Putting together a being capable of full movement on its own was no easy task. It had a sort of artistry to it; that resounding fall back onto understanding the musculoskeletal system of humans to make a humanoid form really get into motion. To make a wrist, you had to know it inside out; how the bones pieced together, how they worked alongside muscles and tendons underneath layers of human skin to allow that 180 degree flexibility, and with a construction made predominantly of carbon fibre and vinyl, it wasn’t the simplest work.

So perhaps he loses track of time.

So perhaps four pm becomes one am.

One fourty-three am, to be more precise. Squinting up at the clock on the wall, Tadashi rubs the back of his neck, stiff from sitting bent over such a small piece of equipment, no doubt. It’s a good thing Baymax isn’t active, or he’d be in trouble…

Surely. Surely Hiro got a lift hours ago.

Packing his tools away, Tadashi takes care to turn off the lights behind him, locking up as he leaves. The lab is quiet, still—Hiro’s definitely not here, and for that much, he’s grateful. He’d apologise on Monday for getting so caught up; like that’s a conversation that would go well.

“Weekend. No more time for thoughts like that; just relaxing and playing catch up.” He says it aloud to himself; partially to give some noise and life to the otherwise still room, partially to reinforce the thoughts. No worries; just a bit of homework. Everything else could wait till Monday.

Except that when he turns around to turn off the lights, Hiro’s curled up on Fred’s couch, sound asleep.

“Unbelievable….” He blinks a few times, just to make sure he’s seeing things right, before cautiously approaching the apparition that is decidedly not a hallucination of his own, tired mind. Nine hours. Hiro, stubborn kid that he is, waited nine hours for him to get his act together.

 _Now_ he feels guilty. This wasn’t exactly the plan; he was supposed to reinforce to Hiro that he had to be ready to communicate, that he had to be ready to think about Tadashi’s schedule, as well. Not sit there stewing for so long he’d literally fallen asleep like that; what mood he’s going to be in come morning, Tadashi doesn’t know. Nor does he want to find out. 

And yet it’s his fault, for losing track of time. Once again, Hamada; one step forwards, then thousand steps back. Tugging on his hat in his frustration, Tadashi considers Hiro carefully. Time to take responsibility.

“Hiro?” Cautious in his approach, he crouches by the slumbering teen, waiting for a response. When none seems forthcoming, he tries again, gently shaking his arm a little. “Hey buddy, it’s time to go.”

He doesn’t even get as much as a grunt. Chuckling quietly to himself, Tadashi rocks back onto his heels, thinking over the best approach. He could leave him here, and potentially abandon him at school for the entire weekend. He could take a dig through his bag, try to find his phone, and through it, his address…but that would undoubtedly go as well as the first option.

The third isn’t much better, honestly. Considering the slumbering teen before him, Tadashi nods to himself, making his way round the room and turning off as many lights as he can. Collecting Hiro’s bag, as well as his own, he leaves him there for the moment; safe enough in the labs until Tadashi’s dumped their things in his car and come back for the more important cargo—Hiro himself.

Thankfully, Fridays are usually a quiet night for the institute. He doesn’t escape having to give a few nods, though, Hiro’s prone form held close to his chest as he makes his way to the elevator and down to the garage. Any curious looks are steadfastly ignored; there’s nothing to see here, completely normal situation.

He could be any student carrying around the dead weight of a younger student down the long, quiet halls in the early hours of the morning, he really could.

Hiro doesn’t wake for a second of it, the knucklehead. Someone’s an incredibly sound sleeper, not even shifting into a more comfortable position when he’s pulled into Tadashi’s arms, or when he’s loaded a little haphazardly into the passenger’s seat. The ride home is quiet for an entirely different reason than it has been all week.

The absolute greatest relief is coming home to all the lights being off; this is an explanation to Aunt Cass that can most definitely wait until morning.

“Okay Hiro, hate me later. Just don’t start squirming now.” Because even with leaving their bags behind in the car, carrying a small body up two flights of narrow stairs was not the simplest of business. Hiro’s head rolls onto his shoulder, and absently, Tadashi wonders at how even the world’s greatest terrors can be almost adorable in their sleep.

Or perhaps that was some unconscious, paternal understanding of their age gap talking.

Their house is big; being over a café, it might as well be considered a three story unit. But not so big as to grace them with the gift of a spare room; no, that was something Tadashi had to share, a wide open space in the attic with a second bed situated comfortably against one wall, always ready made for those late night study sessions—or comic book celebrations, depending on the visitor. With a long study desk across the span of one wall and a couple of bean bags situated on the floor, the part of the room that could decidedly be designated as just his own was a little on the small side; but that was preferable. Tadashi didn’t need the space for his inventions when he had his own lab.

“Well look at that; being treated like a king, and you’re not even awake to know it.” Not even for the juggling act that is getting his shoes off, or the almost impossible feat of sliding him under the blankets. “Knucklehead.”

For a moment, just a moment, Tadashi allows himself a moment of pause. He allows himself the opportunity presented; to let his hand hover over Hiro’s forehead in an absent gesture, intending to sweep tangled locks from his face. The moment to watch the blankets rise and fall with every breath, to smile at the way he sleeps with his mouth partially open, gap in his teeth prominent no matter the situation.

“Here’s to not freaking out too much in the morning.”

Hiro Hamada, always making waves.


	9. Aunt Cass Saves the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy Defensive Driver update. Eyyyyyy look at you precious reviewers I love you all. Eyyyy I’mma link ya’ll some beautiful fanart at the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> Eyyyy look at me having a short AN for once.

 

* * *

 

>  
> 
> **Forgiveness says you are given another chance to make a new beginning.**
> 
> **Desmond Tutu**

* * *

 

 

He sleeps like a log; the usual for a Saturday morning. The rest of the week was a constant rush with four, five hours behind him—and despite the fact that it wasn’t the healthiest, Tadashi enjoyed his chance to catch up on some well-deserved rest. He enjoyed not waking up to a blaring alarm; with warm, soft sheets covering his form, scented with whatever it was that Aunt Cass used on the laundry.

Oh yes; like any other Saturday, Tadashi welcomed a slow, lazy return to the world of consciousness.

Until he remembered the houseguest who didn’t know he was going to be a houseguest.

“F—Shi—Hiro?” He sits upright abruptly, blanket pooling around his waist as he stares (rather uselessly) at the divider between him and the spare bed. There’s no response, but that’s really not any guarantee that he’s the sole occupier of the room; not with the silent treatment he’s been getting lately.

Damn it.

Flinging back the blankets, he forgoes the usually required shirt in his quest to confirm where the other has gone. The spare bed is unmade and unoccupied. The room is empty, and as far as he can tell, unchanged.

Did he wake up and bolt?

“Damn damn damn damn-“ A mantra as he stumbles down the stairs, feet thumping loudly against them as he makes his way down. He’d locked his bag in his car; maybe Aunt Cass had gotten it for him, but if she hadn’t he was in for some serious backlash come Monday. If he was such a heavy sleeper, couldn’t Hiro have the decency to sleep in as well?! “Hiro, you’re going to be the death of me-“

“Well that’s good to know, really.” He expects, when he reaches the second landing, to continue on his way down to the café. Out onto the street. Into his car. To begin a city wide search for that signature mop of black hair so he can apologise fruitlessly and promise to make it up to him, because _damn it,_ that was two mistakes in twenty-four hours; how did you mess up that badly—

He doesn’t expect Hiro to be sitting at the dining table. Calmly sitting there, with a plate of steaming pancakes piled high before him.

At least it gets him to stop.

“But you know, I have breakfast right now, and you don’t have a shirt, so…” Hiro waves a fork at him in a lax gesture. “I’m going to eat. Save the inevitable killing spree for another time. When you find your clothes, maybe.”

 

“Er.” Intelligent. Tadashi opens his mouth to say—something. Anything at all would be good. Really.

Closes it again. The level of un-believability that’s struck him for the second time this morning also appears to have struck him dumb.

“Oh, Tadashi!” Aunt Cass is the one who comes to his rescue; hurrying up the stairs with a bottle of maple syrup in hand, it doesn’t stop her from pulling him into a hug—and tugging his ear sharply (“Ow! Aunt Cass!”). “Since _when_ did you decide to start bringing over adorable little boys in the middle of the night, hmm?! I’m not feeling the love here, Tadashi Hamada.”

“Pretty suspect, Aunt Cass.” Hiro adds oh so helpfully; grinning from ear to ear, to Tadashi’s eternal mortification. Aunt Cass? Aunt Cass. He’s calling her Aunt Cass now.

She probably told him to.

“You got that right.” The smallest blessing occurs from Hiro’s input; his aunt at lets him go, leaving Tadashi to rub at his ear as she hands over the syrup—not that Hiro hasn’t got enough to put on his pancakes already, the brat. As per usual, the hospitality in this house knows no bounds; perfectly cut strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate sauce…more than likely most of those pancakes aren’t even the same flavour. “I always knew it would happen someday; college genius, always so safe, so careful. You know, when he was thirteen he came up to me one day in near tears; stubbed his toe and swore without thinking. You’d think he’d have killed the pope or something and _I don’t know about you_ but I was expecting the swearing to start a bit earlier than that-“

“Good morning Aunt Cass.” Tadashi cuts in loudly, ignoring the evil little grins being sent his way. God knows how many stories she’s already shared; _god knows_ how many Hiro’s shared in turn. Nightmare material. “I’m sorry for not letting you know; we got in pretty late last night, and it was a last minute decision. Won’t happen again.”

“Oh it better happen again.” Cass corrects him, ruffling Hiro’s hair. Pinching his cheek. And the little _brat_ just lets it happen, soaking in all the positive attention and blackmail material like the precocious, evil little mastermind that he is. “Look at him! This is a face that needs to be around our household more often.”

“As long as I don’t have to cook, then I wouldn’t mind dropping by.” Hiro offers; he gets a one armed hug for his efforts before Tadashi’s aunt makes her way back to the stairs, fishing an orders booklet out of her apron and waving it at him threateningly. “Some of those are for you. Don’t be rude; Hiro and I have _a lot_ to talk about.”

Oh, joy.

“Sure, Aunt Cass. Thanks for the pancakes…”

What happened to his life? His aunt disappears down the stairs as Tadashi drops his face into his hands, rubbing in a vain attempt to wake up a little more, get himself together.

When he looks up, Hiro’s staring at him. Still grinning.

“Come have some pancakes, _Dashi._ ”

He groans, but complies. Pulling out a seat across from Hiro, he pulls a spare plate towards himself, not taking anything to eat just yet. “You’re in a better mood than I was expecting you to be in.”

“Mm. Not going to lie here, but I was pretty pissed when I woke up. You take the whole ‘lab mom’ thing to creepy levels.” A pause in conversation as Hiro takes a mouthful of pancake; chocolate chip, from the looks of it. “Aunt Cass won your forgiveness. This time.”

“Oh.” Well that’s—right. Of course. Hiro’s sweet tooth. Maybe he should’ve tried that out himself at some point; it would’ve saved him a lot of trouble. “Well, I guess that’s worth whatever childhood stories you’ve burned into your mind. Almost.”

“Mm. Don’t let it happen again.” The conversation drops into an almost easy silence. Easy, because Hiro seems plenty comfortable with it. His attention is on the pancakes, and Tadashi takes the time to steal a few before they all disappear- Hiro’s got a stomach to go along with his big mouth.

It also gives him some time to think. About how to approach things again, on what to say. It’s almost ridiculous how often he does this around Hiro; thinks things over carefully before even letting himself say a word.

That’s not really true to himself though, is it? He’s tried being the tempting briber, the understanding mentor; he’s even had a go at being—GoGo. None of that’s really worked.

Perhaps, this time, he should just try for being Tadashi.

“Hiro… I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while. About what happened the other week.” Resting an elbow on the table, his chin drops onto his hand, watching the other eat. And eat, and eat—if he asked, they had containers he could take some of this home in. He’ll get sick eating this much at once, surely. “Think those pancakes made you forgive me enough to hear me out?”

“You’re really stretching my love of these pancakes here, but alright. _Amuse me_.” The last two words are said with such a regal tone to them that Tadashi can’t help but snort.

“I think I’ve done plenty of that already.”

Right. Okay. Just be himself. Dropping his hand, he leans forwards slightly, looking to Hiro with an earnest expression. This has to be his last chance to fix things, he’s sure. It’s do or die. “Look, Hiro… I didn’t stop you from driving because I want to punish you. And having Callaghan involved; I didn’t want that, either. Whether driving unlicensed affects your schooling or not, that’s not why I reacted the way I did. It’s just—”

Still eating away there. Is any of this getting through? Tadashi falters, but continues just as strongly as before.

“I get that you don’t know me well. And that I don’t know you either; but that doesn’t mean I want you to get hurt. And if something had happened, you wouldn’t be covered. Getting injured, or hurting someone else—I don’t want either of those things to be stuck on your conscience. It’s your bike, and your decision, but I swear; the moment you’re of age, I’ll drive you to the training for the license myself. So long as you’re safe, you know…”

Hiro’s chewing slows. He stares off into the distance contemplatively, swallowing his food before saying a word. Less than thirty seconds, but its thirty seconds that drag into what feels like an eternity.

“You know, when Honey told me that what happened was literally you being a lab mom, I didn’t believe her. Or GoGo, or Wasabi. Or Fred. But it’s true, isn’t it? You’re naturally a mom.”

Tadashi laughs, shrugging in a somewhat helpless gesture. “I take care of the people I care about, I guess.”

And he does, in some shape or form…care about everybody. Baymax was more than a testament to that.

“I guess you do…” The teen looks back at him, pursing his lips and letting out a harsh breath that causes bits of his fringe to fly up wildly. “Okay. I’m still annoyed. _Really_ annoyed, but!”

He holds up a finger in the air, expression stern.

“I’ll forgive you…or try, whatever; so long as you definitely take me to the rider’s course. _And!_ I’m not paying a cent of your petrol—you brought that one on yourself.” Hiro looks down at the pancakes for a moment, then back to him. “I might walk over here in the mornings, though. I mean—Aunt Cass would miss me. Terribly.”

“Of course she would.” Tadashi can’t hide his amusement at that; and honestly, he doesn’t feel like he has to right now. Hiro looks almost as relaxed with his presence as he had that day in the lab—all it took was some pancakes.

He’s going to keep several shopping bags worth of gummy bears in his car from this day forwards.

“I accept the conditions of your attempt to forgive me, and appreciate your honesty.”

“Look, nerd, its ten am on a Saturday. Speak like a normal twenty something or other.”

“Oh; says the one negotiating a verbal contract for his forgiveness? Apologies, young lord. I forgot I was dealing with a killer, sick dude from the Jersey Shore.”

“Okay, but I wasn’t the one intent on running down into a packed café without a shirt on. Mrs Matsuda’s down there, you know; radical old lady she may be, but that could have been the last straw for her poor, eccentric heart.”

“If you wanted to compliment my physique, Hiro, you could always just come out and say it straight.”

“What physique?”

Their banter continues over the rest of breakfast; and for hours after. At some point Tadashi puts a shirt on, at another the dirty plates are cleared away and delicious wraps are put in their place. It’s…stupid and a little amazing. They don’t talk about portfolios. They don’t mention school. They don’t really talk about anything at all, aside from a heated discussion on the pros and cons of lithium ion batteries versus super capacitors.

Just like that, everything’s solved. And suddenly the entire last two weeks are completely worth every little trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

**FANART TIME:**

I was so excited to get this from the lovely minilisko: [Chapter 7 Hiro in all his glory!](http://oi58.tinypic.com/67l4ds.jpg)


	10. Pony (It's Okay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy this is late. This is so late; I meant to forewarn you all in Sunday’s update that I wouldn’t be updating last week, but then Sunday’s update—never happened. I am so, so sorry for the wait!
> 
> To make up for it though, please take this chapter. This wonderful, positive little chapter that made it all worthwhile, at least for me. Sincerely I loved working on this one; we got Hiro where we want him. TIME TO GO DEEPER.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I spent half an hour googling supercapacitors and lithium ion batteries and this is the result of that. I have no idea what I’m talking about. But like any author, I turn bullshit into fake gold. 6u9

 

* * *

 

 

> **Companionship is a foreign concept to some people. They fear it as much as the majority of people fear loneliness.**
> 
> **-Criss Jami**

 

* * *

 

 

When Hiro Hamada wasn’t mad at you, he talked. And talked, and talked— fixing their relationship had made the teen blossom like an overly excitable flower that made trumpet noises for twenty-three hours a day.

Tadashi almost missed the silence.

But if he was honest with himself, he would miss this more. Didn’t even _know_ what, exactly, he was missing out on. Hiro’s vibrant, intelligent; his mouth could go a mile a minute, running from one topic to the next with absolutely zero grace, gaining a few laughs and teasing responses that earned Tadashi more than one hard nudge in the ribs. In the car, during study; at home, since more often than not, Hiro didn’t even need to be invited to dinner. Their relationship had evolved into something Tadashi hadn’t even considered; brotherly, almost. Playful

Things were, for lack of a better way to describe them….good.

“So.” Tadashi closed the folder they’d been looking through, leaning back with a small sigh. Hiro’s work was progressing slower than expected; but it was progressing. Had they been working on the same timeframe as everyone else, this would be the point where he’d leave Hiro to his own devices—his portfolio was set up, slowly filling with concepts and ideas. All Hiro needed to do was pick one out and focus on it.

Even his own report on Hiro’s progress was done, leaving the two to pour over whatever topics they found interesting. With Baymax in mind, they’d focused on soft robotics, the past few days; seeing if Hiro picked up anything from it that Tadashi could put to good use.

“So.” Hiro drawls back, grinning from ear to ear. He gets a deadpan expression in turn—knucklehead. Tadashi frowns, crossing his arms. Hiro copies him, raising a brow challengingly. Go on Hamada; tell him he’s wrong. Just try—

“Supercapacitors aren’t meant to be used as a long term power source.”

“Sure; if you’re using them on something like a _bus._ Baymax, I’m sorry to say, isn’t a bus. He’s a marshmallow.” Hiro’s head drops back, grinning cheekily up at said nursebot. “No offence.”

“I am a robot.” Baymax reminds him. Surely even _he_ gets sick of saying that. “I cannot be offended.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that lithium ion is going to be more commercially viable.” Tadashi argues back. “Baymax isn’t meant to be on for days at a time, anyway. He’s not a replacement for emergency help.”

“But he _could be_ —or did you forget you gave him defibrillators?” Oh, c’mon—that was _not_ his fault. Hiro should’ve known better than to tell the AI he’d almost given him a heart attack.

“You’re never going to let that one go, are you?”

“Not a chance.” Hiro ignores Tadashi’s incredulous stare, spinning round in his seat to poke Baymax’s midsection. “I’m telling you, supercapacitors are the way to go. Even just as _backups._ Imagine that—no docking station needed. For weeks.”

“Enticing…but you’re forgetting something.”

“Oh?” Hiro’s gaze is drawn back towards him; quizzical, disbelieving. Something wrong, with _his_ clever schemes? “And what’s that?”

“Installing supercapacitors that could actually make Baymax run would be impossible.” Tadashi props his chin on his hand, smiling benignly. “They’d be too big for his design.”

Oh indeed. Comprehension of what Tadashi’s pointed out sinks in quickly; and he’s right. Of course he’s right. To fit supercapacitors big enough to carry the appropriate amounts of energy, you’d be looking at remaking him from the waist down—entirely out of supercapacitors.

“…Normal capacitors, then.” A petulant compromise, and Tadashi purses his lips, pretending to give it some thought.

It’s a good idea.

“We’ll see, knucklehead.” Hiro’s expression shows that he’s well aware ‘ _we’ll see’_ is just another way of saying yes, straightening in an almost smug fashion as the door to the office slams open, and Fred strolls in.

“Science! We’re talking science here, right? Gimme; inquiring minds need to _know_!” The blond pauses, holding up a hand. “Actually, hold that. There’s more important things than science.”

It’s Tadashi’s turn to raise a brow, leaning over so he can be seen around Hiro’s form. “Such as?”

“Pizza. Are you in, or are you _in?”_ Fred’s voice raises in a dramatic fashion, hands waving about the place before being shoved haphazardly into his pockets. “Everyone’s finishing up early; let’s put that big tank of yours to use and go find some grub.”

“Well, I don’t kn—”

“I’m in.” Tadashi pauses in surprise—they’d spoken over each other there. Looking down at him, Hiro seems almost….uncomfortable, shrugging his shoulders as he sinks down in his chair.

“I still have tons to do on this portfolio—you’re going to find a place around here, right? Because last minute public transport sucks major ass.”

“I—yeah, we will. Honey and Wasabi live the opposite side of town, so we’ll be somewhere close.” That’s…odd. Hiro’s a glutton. And yes, he has his ideas that seem to eat up his attention until they’re jotted down and at least partially started, but.

This isn’t about that. He’s not going because of work.

“It’s cool, little dude; you want Tadashi to bring you something back? I bet he’ll treat you; lab mom, and all.”

“Mm.” His lips quirk upwards, but only briefly. “Hawaiian. Memorize it, Hamada.”

Tadashi gets the feeling something in this exchange has gone completely over his head. After double checking that Hiro was absolutely sure he was fine, he leaves him with full reign of the office—half wondering if he’d come back to Baymax being fitted with those capacitors. It’s a notion entertained for only a few seconds, until the door is closed and Hiro is effectively out of earshot.

“Fred? You wanna tell me what all that was about?”

“What was about?” Fred shoots him a breezy smile, freezing at the rather serious look being aimed his way. Slowly, comprehension dawns, and—he laughs. Laughs. “Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me. Hey Honey, this one’s all yours!”

“Hm?” An absent call from across the room; Honey’s desk was covered in bright purple power, which was carefully being dusted off her rather sensitive equipment. Last minute cleaning; her flasks and test tubes were already empty of the usual mystery liquids, lab coat hanging off to the side.

“Hiro’s thing. Tadashi doesn’t get it.”

“What? Oh!” She raises a hand over her mouth, looking over to Tadashi sympathetically. “Really? But you spend so much time with him; we figured you knew.”

“You’re starting to make it sound like he’s terminal.” Seriously. Brow furrowing, he walks over to Honey’s station, picking up a dry cloth to help her out. “What am I supposed to know, here?”

“Hiro has a—thing, about groups.”

“What?”

“You haven’t noticed? He never sticks around when we’re talking together; not like this.” She waves a hand towards Tadashi, then at Fred, whose drawing smiley faces in the purple dust…then back to herself. “He doesn’t handle people well. You know; that first day you guys studied together, I thought he was going to cry when Fred called him over. He was so relieved to see you.”

“Seriously?” He’s—what? Crowd shy? Tadashi rubs a hand over his chin, staring over at the wall critically, like it holds all the answers, here. Actually; no, he can see that. He hasn’t seen Hiro actually hanging out with the group as a whole; not since that first day. Helping out Honey or GoGo, bothering Wasabi, impatiently listening to Fred ramble, yes.

Just not at the same time.

“I don’t think he’s been treated very well by people, Tadashi. Maybe he has social anxiety?” Honey offers tentatively, and Tadashi wants to slap himself.

Kid genius. He’d graduated high school when he was thirteen; so of course, he’s probably been treated pretty badly along the way. The way Hiro had sunk down in his seat before, like he was trying to disappear out of the situation.

He probably had been.

“I’m an idiot.”

“Tell me about it. We noticed _ages ago_ ; you’re losing your touch, lab mom—”

“Fred!” Tadashi raises a hand, shaking his head.

“No, he’s right. I’m losing my touch, obviously.” He sighs, chewing on his lower lip in an absent motion. Pizza; a night out with his friends. That was tempting. But Hiro sitting miserably in his office for two to three hours whilst he was out having fun nixed that idea before it could even take root.

“You know what? Take these.” Pulling his keys out of his pocket, Tadashi throws them at Fred, who fumbles to catch them. “I’ll put a raincheck on that pizza—GoGo doesn’t drive.”

“Okay..?” Honey responds hesitantly, but he’s already making his way to the door. “And you’re going-?”

“To ask professor Callaghan a favour.”

 

* * *

 

 

He honestly does look miserable. Baymax had been dismissed—packed back into his station and tucked under the window as Hiro slouches over the desk, reading a book. Tadashi doesn’t think it’s homework, either; he recognises the color of the cover. One of his many books on anatomical structure in robotics.

It’s a terribly dry read.

“I have better books, you know.”

Hiro jumps, looking up to him in a mixture of fright and disbelief. He hadn’t moved since Tadashi opened the door—about five minutes ago, so very likely, he wasn’t reading at all. Just staring at a page, lost in thought.

“Haven’t you guys left yet? It’s been—“ Hiro frowns, glancing up at the clock. “Half an hour.”

“Yeah, they’ve already gone. I think. But I forgot something.” Tadashi crosses the room, slumping down into the seat next to Hiro. He’s got his full attention, incredulity still readily visible on his face. “Aunt Cass is making a hot pot tonight. You know, the one from last week? She’d tear me a new one if you weren’t there to try it.”

He offers Hiro a smile; calm, accepting. He won’t pry, he won’t push him; but he’d be here. Plans could be changed.

“So, think you’re ready to take off?”

Hiro’s mouth opens silently, moving in a manner that distinctly gave off the impression that he dearly wanted to say something; anything, but couldn’t find the words. He shuts it again after a moment, staring hard at Tadashi like, if he does, he can take him apart mentally, just like he does with Baymax.

“Why.”

“Sorry?”

“Why’d you skip out? And as great as Aunt Cass’ hot pot is, you better not tell me that’s the only reason for it.” Hiro’s words are sharp; likely sharper than intended. He’s got his hackles up, like at any moment, he’s going to have to defend himself from something. An accusation. A question.

Pity.

Honestly, the knucklehead should know better.

“It wouldn’t have been the same without you.” He answers honestly, and once again Hiro looks like he’s been struck dumb. Leaning forwards, Tadashi carefully collects the books they’d scattered across the desk into a neat pile. He’d put them away while Hiro collected his things, if he thought about it. “I’m not asking you to tell me why, or anything like that. But, you know; pizza doesn’t have to be involved for me to want to hang out with my friends.”

“And I’m your friend, is that it?”

“Yep. So you’re going to have to deal with that hot pot.” Hiro still looks completely unbalanced; hasn’t anyone ever treated him like this?

Stupid question.

“Seriously. I’m not asking for a confession of your deepest, darkest thoughts. It’s just a hotpot.”

“Can you be quiet for ten seconds?” Hiro interrupts, exasperated. Tadashi obediently shuts his mouth, watching as Hiro pushes himself out of the chair, pacing back and forth a few times. Making waves again, Hiro Hamada.

How does it feel when you’re making them for yourself?

“Look, it’s not; you don’t say a word, alright? Just—shut up for a minute.” Hiro waits for a confirmation; when he’s met with silence, he exhales sharply, running a hand through his hair.

There’s a long silence, not even slightly close to comfortable. Then—

“I hate it when people laugh.”

“I’m sorry?” That’s…not what he was expecting to hear. Hiro waves a hand at him; of course. No talking. He raises his hands in a placating manner, leaning back as Hiro struggles with his words.

“I don’t mean it like—it’s not them. Or you. You’re fine, I guess. I just…” The teen exhales heavily, frowning over at the window like it’s offended him somehow. “I hate…when people laugh. About stupid things. Inside jokes and—everyone thinks they’re hilarious. I don’t. I don’t—”

He turns back to Tadashi, worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

“I don’t get the jokes. And sure, it’s great when you’re all having a good time, but I don’t get it. I just—stand there, looking stupid.”

“Hiro—”

“And when people laugh behind their _hands_ ; that’s the worst. Honey does it all the time, you know. And it’s even worse then, because I can’t even hear what they’re saying; they’re just laughing near me and it always feels like it’s…”

Hiro’s voice gets quieter and quieter, finally halting completely. Lost. Gently, carefully, Tadashi finishes the thought for him.

“It feels like they’re laughing at you.”

“Yeah.” Soft; the relief that he’s exhibiting just from Tadashi getting it is almost palpable—before Hiro scoffs at himself, shoving his hands into his pockets as his shoulders draw up into a stiff shrug. “Yeah. I know. It’s that stupid.”

“There are plenty of words I’d use to describe you, you know. Stupid isn’t one of them.” Tadashi considers Hiro carefully as he stands, wondering. How much did it take to be able to say that? How long has he _wanted_ to?

Since when did a kid like this have no one to tell things to?

“Well, the way I see it, you’re stuck with us for at _least_ another year. That’s a pretty long time to go have pizza.” Smiling at him, Tadashi ruffles his hair, letting his hand rest on Hiro’s head. And Hiro lets him. “Until then, we have plenty of hotpot. Sound good?”

I’m not going to abandon you. It’s not the most straightforward way to say it, definitely, but Hiro’s getting good at picking up on the things Tadashi says. He can practically hear the gears turning in his head as he mulls it over, finally sagging as that cautious aggression escapes his form.

“Sounds good.”

“Good, because I gave them my car, and I have no idea where they went.” It pulls a laugh out of Hiro; good. One more affectionate ruffle, and Tadashi lets his hand fall away. “Which means….I guess we’ll just have to take this?”

He holds up the keys he’d been hiding in his pocket; hard won after half an hour of convincing his professor that no, Hiro would _not_ be driving, and the younger man immediately brightens. Of course, Hiro wasn’t about to forget what the keys to his own bike looked like.

“Serious?!”

“Serious. So long as you swear not to bug me about speeding all the way home.”

Hiro nods solemnly, a smirk playing about his lips.

Of course, he bugs him every second of the way.


	11. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HURRAY FOR LONGER CHAPTERS! You know the funny thing is I started tonight by working on Across the Universe? And ended up here. I guess I just wanted Tadashi and Hiro on a motorcycle; like a lot of you did, heheh. Thank you to those who sat in a google doc with me and chatted whilst I typed this out; it was SO MUCH FUN, seriously! Kudos to Caity, Kitten, Annie, Sini and Kal- you guys rock my world <3
> 
> I still cannot BELIEVE how many reviews and kudos this story has gotten all up! You guys are so fantastic and I really am doing my best to give you a story that you’ll love and enjoy; to the point of changing around a few things for the sake of maybe giving you more of what you want out of this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> SEE THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER FOR AWESOME FANART

 

* * *

 

>   
>  Love is being stupid together.
> 
> -Paul Valery

 

* * *

 

“Tadashi.” If he pretends, he can possibly get away with excusing his lack of response by saying his voice was lost over the roar of the engine. Hiro’s bike is much louder when you’re sitting on it then it is flying by.

And much faster than expected. His grip on the throttle is tight, pulling back just to keep it reigned in. It wants to fly off up the hills of San Fransokyo; it was made for it. Obviously modified for it. Losing control would be as simple as a flick of the wrist. 

“Tadashi, I know you can hear me.” Hiro’s voice is more than slightly amused, fingers jabbing him lightly in the side. “Your ears twitch.”

“If you know that, then you know I’m ignoring you.”

“But Tadashiiii-”

“No.”

“Just once!”

“No!”

“Oh, come on!” A hand slams down on his back. The bike swerves before he straightens, albeit haphazardly, and immediately, they slow to a crawl. Just so he can twist about and slap Hiro’s helmet with an open palm.

“Look, knucklehead, are you trying to get us killed?!” Because most certainly, that’s what it feels like. That or Hiro’s trying to kill any semblance of patience that Tadashi is struggling to hold onto.

The bike was a stupid idea. Almost certainly.

“No, but I’d like to see you use it properly!” Hiro retorts, clearly just as exasperated. “It’s not a vespa, you know. It wants to go; let it! We’ve got two more hills here, then we’ll toddle inside like good little boys and eat some hotpot. Can you let loose for ten seconds, please?”

“Next time, I’m leaving you in the labs.” It’s an empty threat, and they both know it. Exhaling sharply, he revs the engine, noting that for all his rough play and big talk, Hiro’s not slow to wrap his arms back around his waist. Good.

Because when he finally complies with the request he’s been getting the entire way here, they almost fly off the seat.

“Oh my god, you have no idea what you’re doing.” Hiro snaps. The bike quickly comes to a halt again, and this time, the teen doesn’t seem satisfied with their positions. He stands on the seat, not so much carefully moving himself into Tadashi’s lap as he is forcing his way there.

Lord, is he bony. Light as a feather for the most part, Hiro’s body is made of so many more angles than can be seen under his usually daggy clothes, and every single one of them digs into Tadashi in places he didn’t think were as tender as they are.

“And you know what you’re doing!?” A protesting yelp, hands shoved away from the throttle. Tadashi shifts, trying to make himself more comfortable as Hiro plays with his bike, flicking a few worrying switches on the side and paying him seemingly no attention at all. “I said we could take the bike if you didn’t drive-”

“Well it’s a good thing we’re both driving, or I’d have some serious explaining to do, right?” Hiro looks back at him, rolling his eyes. “Trust those mother instincts and save me if we crash.”

Like Hiro’s the one who’s gonna need saving. The way Hiro revs the engine makes it roar in a way that doesn’t sound physically possible, before the bike rips itself forwards, once again almost sending Tadashi flying.

They’ve got absolutely no balance between the two of them. Hiro on his lap, hands on the throttle. Tadashi keeps one arm tightly around his trim waist as the other does it’s best to merge with the seat, the feeling that he’s about to slide off not even slightly abating as their passage forwards takes them to the first hill, climbing at a sharp angle and gaining speed every second of the way. He can feel the wheels lift from the asphalt as they reach the crest, a slight screech to it all that lends to the image of burn marks making themselves visible on the road below them.

There’s still one hill left to go, and Tadashi is fairly sure they’re going to have to turn around and collect most of his internal organs.

“You are literally insane!” He shouts it out as Hiro parks; surprisingly neat for a rampant demon on wheels. He lifts Hiro up and onto the sidewalk, just so he can stagger up and away himself, unsurprisingly close to dropping to his knees and kissing the cement in a gesture of inherent relief.

Hiro, meanwhile, is laughing at him. One hand pressed to his stomach, leaning over and pulling the keys out of the ignition with the other. At Tadashi’s glare, he shakes his head, entirely wordless as he gestures to the cafe. Brat.

They shuffle inside with little fanfare. The cafe is already closed, chairs neatly placed over the tables, floor swept and mopped, gleaming under the streetlight filtering through the windows. Helmets under arms, they make their way up the stairs with minimal casualties- surprising, since a less than careful game of ‘who can shove who hard enough to stumble down the stairs’ begins almost immediately.

Tadashi remembers being more careful than this.

“Boys? Is that you?” Aunt Cass calls to them from the kitchen, effectively ending their game as it starts. It already feels like routine to call out in tandem, like they’ve been doing so for far longer than just a few weeks, one more careful nudge sending Hiro stumbling over the landing.

“Yes, Aunt Ca-- hey!” Ducking away for a swipe at his head, Tadashi takes his cap off, smiling over at his rather amused Aunt leaning around the kitchen doorway.

“We’ll set the table.”

“Already done! Get those butts in seats whilst I get this served up; we are going to feel this in the morning, if you get what I’m saying…”

“Awesome.” Hiro grins, and Tadashi can’t help but roll his eyes. Spicy food freaks.

 

* * *

 

 

Science says that it takes 18 hours to formulate a habit. Sitting at the table with his aunt and seemingly adopted younger classmate, Tadashi would tend to disagree. Forming habit took one unfortunate conversation that typically lead to great embarrassment for the poor soul stuck as the subject matter.

One day, one day, his aunt would run out of stories about him. At which point, Hiro would probably fill much more of the silence than he already does, listening with mortifying amount of concentration showing on his face.

“And then, if you can believe this, he actually came back and asked me if he’d said something wrong! I couldn’t stop crying for five minutes, I was laughing so hard!” She’s chuckling just at the memory, even as Hiro throws him an evil grin of his own. Family dinners.

“And I was eight. I feel like I need to keep reminding you of that.” He points out, pushing the remainder of his meal around the bowl with his spoon. Hiro scoffs at him, shaking his head.

“When it comes to matters of the heart, age doesn’t matter.”

“You getting a growing list of blackmail has nothing to do with the heart.”

“Oh, it has everything to do with the heart. My heart.” He pats his chest, sitting back with a sigh. Clearly, he’s just as happy with himself as Aunt Cass is. “And let me tell you, it does my heart good.”

“I give; Aunt Cass, you know I have to convince him to actually do things he doesn’t want to, right? His grades are doomed.”  She laughs, gathering their dishes and waving away any offers to help. Honestly...Hiro’s been good for her. She’s been brighter, as of late; more talkative, more animated.

But that could have something to do with Tadashi actually...coming home, as of late. With Hiro in tow, he makes dinner more often than not, these days. It’s a radical change to the start of term; definitely credited to Hiro’s bottomless pit of a stomach.

No. No, it’s more than that. Even when he is home, more often than not he’s got a book on the table, studying over a piece of research that ‘absolutely can’t wait, sorry Aunt Cass’. Hiro pulls him into the conversation, whether he wants to be or not. He doesn’t have the time to pull out a textbook.

Maybe that’s why she likes him so much.

But why does Hiro like her, in turn?

“You’re staying tonight, right sweetie? The spare bed’s all made up for you.” Hiro’s hair is gently ruffled on the way past, and Tadashi notes the way he leans into it. It’s subtle, almost non-existent, but when he’s looking for it...definitely there.

It’s possible that he just loves her attention.

“I ‘spose; otherwise Dashi will insist on walking me home. I can borrow some clothes, right?” It’s Tadashi’s turn to scoff.

“Like you wouldn’t just take them anyway. Dork.”

“Can it, nerd.”

Up the stairs they go, bantering all the way. Despite not having his own clothes, Hiro has a fair amount of things here. A few of his textbooks that have never left Tadashi’s desk, a toothbrush (not just a spare), and the bed might as well be his now, from the easy way he collapses into it. Slowly but surely, smaller aspects of Hiro have integrated into the room, making it feel less like he was sharing with the guest room, and more like he had an annoying, mildly endearing little bother, returning from summer camp.

Pegging a pair of slacks his way, Tadashi wanders behind the screen to change himself, collapsing on the end of the bed soon after. Things fall into an easy silence; companionable, even as they lose themselves in separate thoughts. As usual, there’s always that absent part of him, wondering what he’s thinking…

“You know, uh. I never apologised.”

“Mm?”

“For blowing up at you for the whole...licence thing. I mean,” Hiro blows a few locks of hair out of his face, rubbing his nose. “You were looking out for me.”

“It’s fine. You’re a bonehead; of course you reacted like that.” Still, he turns his head away to hide a small smile. So that’s what he’s thinking about..

“Like you’re any better! And-- I wasn’t finished, don’t nod off down there.” A foot nudges him in the back, prompting him to turn over and show Hiro that no, his eyes are wide open, here. Critical eyes peer down at him, looking for signs of exhaustion. Letting out a soft huff, Tadashi flicks the underside of his foot.

“I’m listening.”

“Good.” He doesn’t look so assured, however; shifting about with a new fit of nerves. The more Tadashi watches, the more it seems Hiro can’t quite meet his eyes. “Just...today? Today was pretty-- cool. And stuff.”

“And stuff.” He echoes, dropping his head back down to the mattress as Hiro makes a face.

“Shut up. You know what I mean. Just...stuff. I mean it’s--” His nose crinkles in frustration, waving a hand in the air. “People don’t do this for people they’ve known for like, a month? You and your aunt, you’re crazy.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment; thanks.” Hiro settles back down when he doesn’t overreact; as he does. It’s those simple little cues, when the teen isn’t sure about what he’s dealing with that are most important to look out for. Those points where he can easily jump into the offensive, just to defend himself.

It amazes him sometimes, the things Hiro doesn’t seem to understand yet.

“Question, actually.” Hiro grunts at him, still stuck in whatever awkward mood he’s pulled himself into. “You know, you’ve never actually called your parents to tell them you’ve been staying here. Not once.”

If Hiro is surprised by the question, he doesn’t show it. Shrugging loosely, his response is easy and heartbreaking, all at once.

“My mom died when I was three, and my dad’s a businessman. He hasn’t been home since before the semester started.”

Oh. Tadashi sits up, mulling that piece of information over. All term, Hiro’s been going back to an empty house. It took away his concerns of the younger getting in trouble over his bike...and added a million more.

A sixteen year old. Returning home to an empty house. It just didn’t sit right, at all.

“Scoot.” Hiro tilts his head curiously, but complies, allowing Tadashi to join him at the headboard. Stiffening as arm arm is thrown about him.

“Tadashi, what the h-”

“I know. It’s a hug. Terrifying concept.” It’s obvious that Hiro has no idea what to do with himself, held against Tadashi’s side with one arm, watching incredulously as the elder goes back to peering at the ceiling. He’s waiting for an answer; some sort of meaning in the action, but Tadashi wants to give him a moment, first. Just to adjust, relax a little. Realise he isn’t about to be shoved into the bed and whacked with a pillow.

“You’re welcome here whenever you want, knucklehead. It might as well be your bedroom, anyway.”

Hiro exhales sharply, going still. Ever so slowly, he relaxes; slumps, rather, and Tadashi pretends to ignore the way he stops holding himself up, and allows his body to lean into the support being given. Pretends to ignore, a few moments after, the face burying itself into his side.

“Yeah.”

 

Hiro Hamada. Eternal wave maker in every sense of the phrase.

 

* * *

 

FANART:

  
Artisticookie made [ this sweet lil’ thang ](http://artisticookie.tumblr.com/post/113509000117/gummy-bears-or-gtfo-couldnt-help-myself-but-to) and oh good lord them hips just won’t lie.


	12. The Punch Line is You Slept Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little note on updates before we get into the chapter. I’m taking a little mental health hiatus from the ridiculous posting schedule I’ve been setting myself- in fact, I’ll be on holidays in Melbourne from April 1st to 6th. I’m not giving up on you all, or this story, but the next chapter could be a few weeks off.
> 
> Also, holy 500 kudos batman! Your support is literally unbelievable. Maybe one day I should actually give this story a read, see what all the hype’s about….

* * *

 

**“This was the kind of guy who should be someone's first love. Someone who brought you flowers and refilled your water glass without your having to ask. Someone who watched you across the crowded rooms just to make sure you were okay. Someone who loved you quietly from a distance, without pressuring you or wanting you to change.”**

**― Una LaMarche**

 

* * *

 

He’s never woken up holding someone before.

A thought that, for the first ten minutes of his sluggish return to consciousness, rested on Tadashi’s mind as persistently as Hiro’s head rested on his chest, his mop of black hair even more haphazard than usual. How, he honestly couldn’t say.

There’s a distinct lack of memories indicating much movement from the teen during the night; at least before they’d both nodded off…

The knucklehead’s been sleeping on his arm all night. If Tadashi needed any encouragement not to move, the mildly threatening tingle in the limb would be a good one. That, and Hiro’s still sleeping; a miracle above all miracles, considering that Tadashi’s never beaten him out of bed to date.

Given the almost permanent bags under Hiro’s eyes, Tadashi doubts being a morning person comes naturally to him. The teen probably needed this more than he’d ever let on.

“Why are you always such a mystery..?”

“...D’nno, why d’you talk to p’ple when’re sleep’n?”

Tadashi chuckles, jostling Hiro slightly and getting a less than pleased grunt for his efforts. “Dunno; you always have to get the last word in?”

“Always…” A slow, long-suffering sigh and Hiro rolls over, rubbing at his eyes as he does so. “What time is it?"

“Mm...little after ten. You slept in.” As expected, the first sign of movement has sharp needles of pain lancing through his arm- which just so happens to be trapped under Hiro, still. Tadashi makes a face, deciding against commenting on it.

God knows what reaction he’d get if he mistakenly implied Hiro was fat.

“Yeah, well. That’s- tired. I was tired.” Hiro blinks up at him owlishly, clearly not at his best. He scoffs at him, fingers flexing slowly in an attempt to get the blood circulating again. Fat or not, eight or more hours of having his arm pinned _really_ hadn’t done him any favors.

“I can tell, panda eyes. You need to borrow some clothes, or are those still alright?”  Hiro takes his time to consider, concealing a brief sniff of his clothes behind a less than casual stretch; one that pushes his elbow into Tadashi’s side. From the way his nose wrinkles, Tadashi’s pretty sure he knows the answer.

“Borrow. And shower….eventually.” Flopping back down, the teen is making absolutely no attempt to gain any space, settled against his side like a content cat.

It’s cute, for a bratty little teen. Very cute.

“No rush, but sometime today, I’d like to be able to feel my arm again.”

“Five more minutes, mom.”

Five minutes is something Tadashi can’t really provide; across the room, his phone lights up, blaring the theme song from one of Fred’s favorite action films in a rather cheery manner.

For a heavy metal song, at least.

He glances over at his bunkmate, who looks distinctly unimpressed. There’s a bit of shuffling, and whilst Tadashi gets his arm back from it’s current…tenant, he misses the first call. Two seconds after the noise dies down, it blares up again. Likely, Fred thinks he’s tinkering in the garage; distracted to the point of picking up somewhere around the fifth call in a row.

“Fred. What can I do you for?” Hiro’s eyes are practically leering at him from across the room; shaking his head, he wanders back over to play portable heater for a little longer, slipping back under the covers as the teen sits up to listen in on the conversation.

“Tadashi, my man! Look, Sharknado 3 is out in cinemas; special screening. One time offer. 2pm.” Special screening; so Fred’s dad set it up and conveniently left a flyer out for it, again. Tadashi rolls his eyes, smiling patiently as he waits for the blond to get to the point. “Go Go and Wasabi are all in… well, I’m waiting to hear back from Wasabi; he might have work or something, I dunno. You in?”

Ah. Figures he’d have to bail on them a second day in a row. Glancing at Hiro, the smile slips, a little. No; no, today’s not a good day for it. If anything, learning what he had last night made Tadashi feel like perhaps, a day of hanging out with Aunt Cass would be a little more up Hiro’s alley, right now.

He had absolutely no intentions of passing that up, right now. Even if it meant making it up to his friends later.

“You know, today might not be a good day for me. I’ve already got some plans-”

“Give me the phone.” Hiro cuts in. Without so much as a ‘please and thank you’, he plucks the mobile from between Tadashi’s fingers, expression steely.  “Hey, Fred? Yeah, it’s me. Tadashi’s coming- think you’ve got room for one more?”

What even-?

“Huh? Oh; no, I stayed over last night. Yeah..? I-” Hiro leans away from him so abruptly, Tadashi has to catch him round the waist before he falls off the bed. “ _Shut up!_ I swear to Megazon, I’ll tell that babe in the library about the thing. Yes, _that thing_.”

“...Two pm, Hiro?” Since he doesn’t seem to be getting his phone back any time soon, he might as well prompt the teen to check. Tugging gently, he ensures  Hiro’s actually back on the bed before moving away, looking through his drawers for a shirt that wouldn’t hang off him like a burlap sack.

“Tadashi wants to know if it was definitely two pm, by the way.” Hiro looks over at him, lips drawing into a grin. “Yeah, he’s still being a mom- _no._ Hot librarian who looks like Mary Jane is getting a letter in the mail. See you.”

Hiro throws the phone down on the mattress in disgust, flopping back with a loud groan. Taking the opportunity provided to him, Tadashi flings a black shirt over his face. “Here. Its a bit tight on me, so maybe your shoulder won’t pop out of the collar every ten seconds.”

“Thanks mom.” A muffled grumble.

Weird kid.

 

* * *

 

 

Given their talk yesterday, Tadashi’s surprised (and maybe a little pleased) at Hiro’s readiness to do this. They have enough time for showers and a quick bite to eat before they’re waving to Aunt Cass and heading out the door, shoulders bumping as they head off down the sidewalk.

Or rather, shoulder bumping his upper arm. It quickly turns into a game of nudging one another, one that Hiro has no chance of winning- if Tadashi had put in any effort to seriously compete.

He’s more concerned with watching the teen’s reactions as they get closer to the theatre, feet beginning to drag and pace slowing to a halt once it’s within sight.

Brown eyes glance at him every so often, nerves more than apparent, and not for the first time, Tadashi has to wonder exactly what prompted Hiro’s brazen act of inviting himself along. He doesn’t look like he wants to be here.

There’s a nagging suspicion that perhaps, he’d felt pressured to do so. A little too guilty to steal Tadashi away for a second day.

“You know, we can still cancel.” Light commentary, like he’s taking note of the weather. “Go do something else; help out Aunt Cass at the cafe.”

“No.” Hiro mutters, chewing on his lower lip. A tense pause; Hiro grimaces to himself, chewing on his lip before meeting Tadashi’s gaze. “This is cool. Not every day you get to see Sharknado 3 in cinemas.”

“If you’re sure.” Still. He keeps a careful eye on him as they cross the road, holding the door open for him and waving over at Fred across the lobby.

“You made it!” Fred crows, and Hiro swallows nervously as they make their way over. Honey looks up from her phone, eyes lighting up at the sight of them; though Tadashi notices her eyes stray to Hiro for longer than he’d figured they would.

Likely, she can see how nervous he is, too.

“Wasabi’s in the bathroom and Go Go’s running late; I already got the tickets.” He brandishes them with pride; he hadn’t paid a cent for them, Tadashi gathers. The few employees behind the counter have their best smiles on; which probably means free junk food, to boot. “I’m gonna check and make sure Wasabi hasn’t tried to crawl out the window; I might have said we were going to watch a totally different movie. Grab whatever you want and tell them to put it on my tab, alright?”

“Of course.” Tadashi agrees, and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Honey opening her mouth to protest. She should know better than to think Fred couldn’t afford things like this, by now.

Which didn’t stop Tadashi from stuffing a few twenties down the sides Fred’s couch in the lab, or accidentally ordering the wrong pizza, from time to time; but it was the thought that counts. “You want anything, Hiro?”

“Gummy bears.” He’s pulling his phone out to check it, slumping back against the wall behind him in the process, and Tadashi takes that to mean he’s happy waiting away from the line, giving him a gentle nudge and a smile before glancing over to Honey.

...What’s with that face? “Honey?”

“Hm? Oh, I’ll join you in line. Gotta carry enough for everyone!” She latches onto his arm, practically yanking him away and off to the line up, glancing conspicuously at Hiro the entire time.

Yeah, okay; Hiro doesn’t look at all comfortable with where they are right now. He’s not sure if it’s just the amount of people enjoying their weekend, or the impending quality time with the rest of the group, but he’s shrinking against that wall like it will eat him. Staring like that isn’t going to help-

“So...Hiro’s wearing your shirt.”

 _Excuse me?_ Tadashi stares at her, utterly taken aback. Of all things, the shirt is what she’s focusing on?

“Yeah; is it too baggy on him? I thought it looked alright.”

“Oh no! No, it’s fine. Just…” Honey’s eyes shift over to him, gaze pensive. There’s gears clicking away in that head of hers; he’s just not sure what they’re trying to work out. “Hiro stayed over at your place last night?”

“Yeah. A little last minute, but Aunt Cass didn’t want him walking home after dinner.” Tadashi’s lips quirk into a fond grin. “Moron put my arm to sleep for the entire night, I swear.”

“You slept together?” Her brows couldn’t raise any higher if they tried. “But you have a spare bed.”

“Oh, yeah. We both slept there.”

“...Oh.” Honey breathes it out almost reverently; there’s the click, and Tadashi’s none the wiser as to what, precisely, it is. The way she’s looking at him doesn’t provide much comfort.

“Am I missing something, here?”

“God yes. But I think its better you work this one out for yourself.” She gives his shoulder a gentle pat as they reach the counter, effectively ending their conversation. Still, as he bundles packets of chips and gummy bears into his arms (Hiro would undoubtedly get his way through more than one) he finds himself coming to a complete and utter loss as to what she was talking about.

Maybe there was a chemistry joke in there, somewhere. She delighted in holding back punch lines until he’d figured them out for himself- or googled them out of desperation.

Google. He’d get to that later.

“Hiro, we’re gonna head in now.” Tadashi calls over; as if he was just waiting for it, the teen is by his side in seconds. He can see the tension in his shoulders, mind going through different ways to ease that away as Fred and Wasabi join them, food and drinks changing hands in a careful manner.

“Fred, seriously; how much do we owe you?” Wasabi insists, and both Tadashi and Hiro rolls their eyes at the same time.

There. That’s his opening.

“You know; they’ve all known Fred for two years.” He whispers, leaning down slightly to keep their conversation as hushed as possible. Hiro grins up at him, already tearing a bag of sweets open.

“Seriously. Do they think he lives under a bridge, or something?”

“Yes, actually. Have you seen his comic collection?”

“Have _you_ seen his self-portrait?”

Tadashi covers his mouth to smother a laugh, and to his satisfaction, that’s really all it takes to have Hiro relaxing a little, looking livelier than he has since they reached the cinemas. He sees Honey looking back at them, nudging Fred to whisper in his ear…honestly.

“We always sit in the middle row.” He murmurs to Hiro. The theatre they’ve been allocated is, of course, completely empty, and most likely there’d be no one joining them; there never was. “Where do you want to sit, Hiro? On the edge of the group? Between me and Honey?”

Hiro raises a brow at him, popping a gummy into his mouth as he straightens up, walk becoming just a little more cocky.

“Don’t hurt yourself there, mom. I’ll sit wherever.”

They file in with Hiro at the head of the group, and when they reach the middle aisle, he skirts down until the very middle seat, dropping down onto it and slouching back like he’s back at the Hamada dinner table. Tadashi grins at the expectant look; yes, alright, he’s sitting next to him.

And Fred is sitting on his left. Wasabi beside him. When Honey sits next to Tadashi, he watches as it sinks into Hiro that he may have accidently wedged himself into the middle, sinking down as the others talk over his head.

“And we were trying to prove..?” Tadashi whispers to him.

“Shut up, that’s what I was trying to prove.” The usual, teenage grumbles. Just like last night however, Hiro surprises him- he actually continues, voice almost too quiet to hear. “I just wanted to hang out with you.”

“Knucklehead.” The lights dim and the advertisements are starting, but all that means is leaning a little closer, Hiro’s face flashing in and out of sight with the lights on the screen. “Breathe. They’re glad you’re here.”

He gets the distinct impression Hiro is staring at him, even if he can’t see it.

“Are you?”

“Do you really have to ask?” He rests a hand over Hiro’s, which is clutching the armrest between them all too tightly. There’s a slight jerk at the touch, before Hiro lets himself relax, getting an encouraging squeeze for the attempt. “You’re fine. I promise.”

His hand stays exactly where it is for the entire movie. Which, considering the title, is as bad as expected.


	13. Come Here, Don't Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started and stopped this and started from the beginning so many times and I am so terribly sorry for the wait; but then this is the chapter I’ve been dying to get to, so I hope it tickles your fancy as much as it did for me!
> 
> Also if you have to reread…that’s probably a good thing. This chapter is a culmination of all their character and relationship development so far, so it’s good to have that fresh in your mind!
> 
> I don’t actually know anything about Game of Thrones. At all. So thanks to Annie for that joke because I’m sure it’ll be pretty funny; she usually is. <3

* * *

 

**“Some are young people who don't know who they are, what they can be or even want to be. They are afraid, but they don't know of what. They are angry, but they don't know at whom. They are rejected and they don't know why. All they want is to be somebody. ”**

**― Thomas S. Monson**

 

* * *

 

On the rare occasion where he woke up before both Hiro and the sun, Tadashi would pad downstairs and begin the day with an old ritual that had never completely died. Put the kettle on boil, nudge Mochi gently off the couch. Set out two mugs and make a cup of tea in each, before following the huffy feline to his aunt’s door and knocking gently, welcoming her to the morning with a little bit of loving affection from the only family member she had left.

Today was one of those mornings; propped up against the headboard, a steaming cup in their hands, Tadashi and his aunt greeted the world together, in their own comfortable silence.

“This is nice.” Cass sighs, and Tadashi hums in agreement around his cup. The look she gives him afterwards is almost sly, nudging him gently with her elbow. “I was starting to think I had two nephews and not one- I see Hiro alone more than I see you.”

“Well he’s sixteen and still capable of having a ridiculous sleeping schedule.” Tadashi argues reasonably, and his aunt laughs, patting his knee.

“Seventeen in two weeks, sweetie.”

“Seventeen then; point still withstanding.”

“Fine; you win, Mister Hamada. This time.”

“All the time.” He hides a grin with a mouthful of tea; and regrets it immediately. Going around with a burnt tongue all day was just what the doctor ordered for an overly smug comeback. He wiggles socked feet idly, watching Mochi bat at them lazily with a paw, and that’s…

That’s all. This is their morning.

They used to do this all the time, when he was little. When he was nine and still suffering from a need to ensure that his aunt was still, definitely there during the night, it wasn’t uncommon to find him curled up in her bed the next morning, shooed under the covers as she went to fix him up a hot chocolate, asking him all sorts of questions about what he’d be doing with his day, what exciting new inventions he’d been cooking up in that big brain of his. Despite the fact that being a chef had always been her passion…Aunt Cass had never failed to take an interest in him. To encourage his dreams and hopes for the future.

Despite all odds, he’d been a very lucky kid.

“You know…you only went to bed just over four hours ago, kiddo.” Cass nudges him with her foot, head tilted questioningly. “And not for nothing; getting pampered in my old age with tea in bed is something of a lifelong dream; but I have the feeling there’s something going on.”

“Not really, Aunt Cass.” He frowns down at his cup thoughtfully, reflection wobbling back and forth in the green liquid. “Maybe that’s the problem.”

“Hiro ‘I made waves’ Hamada not stirring things up enough, for you?”

“Maybe. He’s getting there; in a lot of ways. You should’ve seen him with the guys yesterday; I didn’t even know he could laugh that much.”

“But...”

“But…” He sighs, frowning up at the ceiling. Where a certain fuzzy haired lump is probably still pretending the blankets are a literal cocoon. “Do you ever have the feeling that it’s the calm before the storm?”

“Every single time you looked up at me with big brown eyes and told me you had an idea, sweetie.” Cass responds solemnly, bursting out into giggles when he takes his turn to nudge her in the side. “Okay, okay! Sense of impending doom….about Hiro?”

“Probably; seems like he’s involved with most things, these days.”

“Seems like.” She smiles; that same, secret little smile his friends have constantly been sharing every time he’s managed to get Hiro to join them in hanging out the past few weeks, and he can’t help but scowl.

“You have got to stop that. All of you.”

“Oh, honey. It’s fine.” Another, affectionate pat to his knee. “Much better to let that one be; what’s this impending sense of doom focusing on, hm?”

He rolls his eyes at her, but allows the change of subject gracefully. He’s getting used to it, at this stage.

“...His portfolio is getting reviewed today. Callaghan will be meeting with him at one.”

“Ah.” Cass sips her tea, nodding thoughtfully. “So you want him to do well.”

“I want him to do fantastic.” Tadashi says slowly. He leans forwards, balancing his cup against his shin as he stares out the open doorway and into the kitchen. “He’s got...something, Aunt Cass. A gift for this sort of thing. Sokyo Tech- it’s made for people like him. I want him to see that.”

“What makes you so sure he doesn’t, hm?”

“Are you kidding? The moment it hits six o’clock, he’s begging me to get in the car.” Tadashi huffs out in amusement, looking back at her with a soft grin. Her hair is everywhere; completely ruffled from sleep.

If he’s had just over four hours, he can guarantee she’s only had three. Thank god he convinced her to close the cafe on Sundays.

“I don’t know; he’s not really...invested, I guess. He knows what he’s doing; some of the ideas he’s shown me, Aunt Cass, they’re out of this world. But I get the feeling…” His mouth twists, lips pursing as Tadashi attempts to find the right words. “He doesn’t really believe in himself, yet.”

“Then I suppose you’ll just have to believe for him, hm?” He watches her down the rest of her tea, brow furrowing. Sure, he can believe in Hiro. But there’s a difference between having someone believe in you, and actually believing in yourself-

“I’m not sure that’ll help.”

“Honey, he hasn’t slept in his own home in over three weeks.” Aunt Cass tells him, clearly amused. “You believing in him will make all the difference.”

A thump from overhead announces that the third occupant of their humble abode is up and about, which is prompt enough to down the rest of his own tea, as well. Leaning over, he takes his aunt’s cup from her, shuffling off the bed and onto his feet as floorboards on the third floor creak under Hiro’s heavy steps-someone isn’t so great at being quiet when he’s half asleep.

“Speaking of the devil- you want some breakfast, Aunt Cass? I figure it’s a good morning for some scrambled eggs.”

“I’m good; go feed that bottomless pit before he helps himself to all the donuts in the cafe. Let me use the bathroom in peace.” She waves him out, collecting a towel from it’s position behind the door and wandering over to the ensuite, arms stretching outwards in a lazy fashion. Shaking his head, Tadashi lets himself out- just in time for Hiro to make his grand entrance at the bottom of the stairs.

“...Getting a little Game of Thrones there, Lannister.” The teen quips, and Tadashi blinks back at him, bemused.

“Excuse me?”

“...You know what? If you don’t know, I’m not gonna tell you.” Waving a hand at him, Hiro makes his way over to the breakfast bar, slumping down into a stool and watching with interest as Tadashi heads over to the fridge. He knows he’s about to get fed, the cretin. No wonder him and Mochi get along so well. “Food?”

“Scrambled eggs.” Hiro makes a slightly disgruntled noise, and Tadashi makes a face at him. “Fine, you baby. French toast.”

“Better.” Satisfied, Hiro props his elbows on the counter, content to watch as Tadashi does all the work. In no time at all, the second floor is filled with the smell of cooking, and Hiro’s shovelling down the first batch that’s placed in front of him with gusto.

Hiro ‘I make waves and have a bottomless pit mostly consisting of gummy bears’ Hamada. He watches on fondly until Hiro looks up, freezing under the sudden realization that he’s got a bit of a one-man audience going. A few, slow chews, and he swallows, reaching for the glass of milk that may have surreptitiously made itself onto the counter in front of him.

“...What?”

“Nothing.” Hiro’s neck is very rapidly turning red; if he didn’t eat so fast, he wouldn’t have to be embarrassed about it. Chuckling to himself, Tadashi turns away- being the bigger man for once and letting Hiro scrape up his dignity from the bottom of his chair in private.

“So. Portfolio reviews are today; how you feeling?”

“Pfft. It’s just a review, Tadashi; it doesn’t even count towards my marks.” Hiro scoffs, voice becoming slightly muffled as he shoves more food into his mouth. “Iffb’s fin’b. No problem.”

“Just don’t forget your stuff when we go, knucklehead.” He places the last batch on the table, ruffling Hiro’s hair when he makes a face at him, cheeks puffed up. “And don’t choke on your food, for god’s sake. I haven’t taught Baymax the Heimlich yet.”

“Baymax isn’t here.” Hiro reminds him.

“And I’ve never wanted him here more.”

“Hey.”

“Eat your toast, dork.”

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Baymax is actually coming along quite well. The ligaments in his wrists and fingers are almost perfect, allowing him to maneuver his hands in a much more human way, without losing any of his medical necessities; such as the tubing that let’s his fingers spray antiseptic. Tadashi’s still a little iffy on the defibrillators, but… it’s not like they’re that unnecessary, really. If schools could have them installed, then a robotic nurse certainly isn’t going to have a lack of uses for them.

One more semester, and he’d be ready to present at the showcase. Ready for patenting, ready to gain investments. And Tadashi couldn’t be prouder...but he’s going to miss the freedom of being able to add whatever he wants, rubbing his chin as he looks through a few options for therapeutic archives. Mental health was another aspect that he really did need a thorough understanding of- it was just finding the right set of data that was going to consistently update...and not cost him an absolute bomb to access, once he graduates.

The struggles of an unemployed student, really. Tadashi chuckles to himself, slouching back in his chair and spinning idly round to stare about his office, something he’s been doing more and more frequently, as of late.

It’s only his for another four months. The thought sends a pang through him, nostalgic and a little sad; as if there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t miss about SFIT. Maybe after he had Baymax sorted out, he could come back. Ask Callaghan about the best way to become a teacher here, or do some tutoring when he can…

“You’re a sap, Hamada.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Tadashi squints at the clock; completely unsurprised that it’s later than he’d thought it’d be. Just after three, which means that if he’s lucky, the cafeteria might have something half edible still left over from the usual lunch hour rush. If he knows Hiro, he probably hasn’t eaten either.

Standing, he scoops his jacket off the chair, pausing midway through putting it on. One today; the review. It could have gone over time, of course, but there’s something slightly disquieting about the fact that his office door hasn’t been kicked in, yet.

The feeling from this morning, that ‘calm before the storm’... it grows as he heads out of his office, looking around at his friends, all working on their own projects. Or lazing on the sofa reading a comic, in Fred’s case. “Guys, have you seen Hiro, yet?”

“Sorry man; he hasn’t been in today.” Fred answers, flicking to the next page and cackling at whatever he sees there. Honey peers around her chemistry set up, nodding in confirmation.

“I only saw him this morning when you guys pulled up.”

“Huh…” No. No, that’s not sitting right. Tadashi quickens his pace, heading towards the door with a newfound sense of urgency, and GoGo glances over in what generally constitutes as quizzical, for her.

“He forget your lunch date?”

“What? No; he had his portfolio review with Callaghan today.” When she continues looking at him like he’s grown two heads, he stalls at the door, explaining further. “Two hours ago.”

“Ah.” And her interest is gone. “Off you go then, Hamada. Your princess is in another castle.”

Well he’s definitely not here. With lack of any other direction, Tadashi heads towards Callaghan’s office; there’s still a chance that they’d gone over time, of course. Not even Hiro, but the sessions before him. He’s sure that would’ve made him really pleasant to deal with; showing up on time just to sit on his hands for over an hour…

Still, it doesn’t ease that sense of foreboding crawling under his skin. Nor is it reassuring to see Callaghan standing at his door; waving off another student. The ‘my little pony goop’ girl, not Hiro.

“Professor!” Tadashi calls out, waving a hand on his approach. Callaghan raises a hand in turn, waiting patiently for him to come closer.

“Mister Hamada; I’m surprised you’re here.”

“Sir?” Tadashi looks at him quizzically, earning himself a raised brow in turn.

“I assumed you’d be with Hiro. You two have been getting along rather well, from all accounts.” The older man rubs his chin for a moment, shaking his head. “But I suppose he’s very much like my daughter, in many respects...he must have gone off on his own.”

Tadashi opens his mouth, slowly closing it a moment later when the words stick in his throat. Now...now feels like a very good time to go on a hunt, and in a ridiculous fashion, he’s half wishing he’d placed a few of the trackers he’d built for Baymax in the hem of Hiro’s hoodie, just so he could find him when he needed to.

“His portfolio didn’t do well, did it?”

“That’s for him to tell you, mister Hamada. Student-teacher confidentiality.” A hum. “But you can read between the lines. You always do.”

Tadashi turns away, words thrown hastily over his shoulder as he breaks into a run. “Thanks, sir. I’ll see you later.”

God, Hiro. How much are you catalysing this in your mind, right now?

Enough to wreak utter chaos in his own office, by the sounds of it. It takes Tadashi a good half hour to arrive there, checking all the other nooks and crannies he’s found Hiro in before, but no. The door to the room is closed, but even so, he’s attracted a small gathering in front of the door, some of them looking more satisfied than others.

“Told you he’d crack.” One of them mutters, and Tadashi makes sure to give them all a rather disapproving look as he pushes past them.

“You all have work to do, I’m sure.” His tone leaves no room for argument, and he watches them meekly return to their stations before looking back to the door- a loud crash from within making him wince.

Hiro Hamada. Literal tsunami.

Taking a deep breath, Tadashi raps his hand against the fogged glass, sounds within halting a moment later. “Hiro! Hey, it’s me.”

“Go away Tadashi.” It’s several moments before Hiro replies, but when he does, it doesn’t sound good. He doesn’t sound good; angry, if he had to put an emotion to it. Furious as hell.

Hell hath no fury like a scientist scorned.

“I’m not leaving here until you come out, or I come in.” He calls back, pressing his forehead against the glass and trying in vain to see in. There’s a light on inside, but past that, he can’t tell. He really can’t. “So you might as well open the door, knucklehead. Or it’s going to be a long night.”

There’s a long silence following his words. One the other side of the glass, he can see a shadow approach, unsurprised when the lock clicks a moment later. He’s quick to let himself inside, only opening the door far enough to allow himself room to get through; no reason to let prying eyes see more than they should.

Especially since it looks like Hiro’s somehow managed to turn most of the furniture upside down. There’s a box in the middle of the floor, the area around it the only space in the entire office that isn’t covered in something, and Tadashi edges his way towards it, watching as Hiro picks his way through the mess. Finding personal items. Tossing them in. There isn’t much in there yet.

Yet.

“So...What are we up to?”

“What does it look like?” Hiro snarls back, tossing another book in Tadashi’s direction. He’s crying; that small, tiny frame of his really isn’t good at containing his emotions, and as much as his whole form is shaking with the same anger displayed on his face, there’s a sense of utter devastation that feels much worse tangled through it. “I’m packing.”

“Is that what you’re doing?” Tadashi feigns surprise, looking about as the teen wipes his eyes on his sleeve furiously. “I would’ve said something along the lines of ‘testing a new invention that creates tornadoes’, but-”

“Can you not do this right now?! Seriously!” Hiro whirls to face him, hand slicing through the air sharply. “I’m not kidding, alright? I’m out; I’m done. Why I even thought I could do this, I don’t even-”

He cuts himself off with a frustrated noise, Tadashi looking on calmly. The only calm part of the entire office right now, aside from the afternoon light filtering through the window, seemingly as unaffected as he is.

“So the portfolio review didn’t go so well, then.”

“No, the fucking portfolio review didn’t go so well.” Hiro mimics sarcastically, exhaling as he runs a hand through his hair. “It went awful; great concepts, Hiro, but no work. Nothing valuable. If I had to mark this at the end of the year, you’d fail, Hiro. Another great job, courtesy of me!”

“It’s not that bad.” Tadashi murmurs quietly. Hiro stares at him; the second person today who’s looked at him like he’s grown two heads.

“Are you kidding? That’s it; it’s over, alright? I can’t do this, and it was stupid to even join. He practically told me to get out-”

“I don’t believe that.” He cuts Hiro off abruptly, crouching down and gathering some sheets into a pile, stacking some books neatly beside them. “If Callaghan wanted you out, you’d be out already. You’re his pick, Hiro; he’s put a lot on the line to have you here-”

“His pick. His pick. You want to know what I did to get into this school, Tadashi? What great invention I showed off to get his approval?” It doesn’t matter how many times Hiro wipes at his eyes, he’s still crying. Completely overwhelmed by the fact that he’d gotten criticism. “I used to go bot fighting. With his daughter. And he showed up one night and watched me fight. That’s it. Great choice I was- should’ve known all I’d do was ruin his reputation.”

Bot fighting? Tadashi’s eyes narrow, the room going quiet aside from the sounds of both of them working; one cleaning up, the other...packing, if throwing a few things in a box really constitutes as that.

“You’re right that he put a lot on the line for you; more than I’d realised.” He admits quietly. He needs to get this desk upright; how Hiro had even managed to get it on it’s side, Tadashi doesn’t know; the desks here weight an absolute ton. “But he wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t believe in you. If he doesn’t still believe in you.”

“Yeah, well why would he?” Hiro grumbles. His back is a tense line, everything about the teen sharp and biting, and Tadashi hates it. Would just like to get to the part where he can actually say something that makes Hiro breathe; but that’s not how it works. He can’t make Hiro see anything without actually letting him talk it out. “I can’t even draft out a passable portfolio for my first year; and that’s sixty percent of my grade, Tadashi. I’m here on a scholarship. If I don’t do anything past flying colours, then there’s no point. There really isn’t.”

“I still think you’re looking at this from the wrong angle.” Tadashi counters. A scoff is his answer, but it’s enough to give him the assurance that it’s okay to approach; Hiro’s listening, tense and defensive, but okay enough to let him crouch down at his side. “You know what I think? I think...you’re really smart. Unbelievably smart, Hiro.”

“...Okay.” Hiro’s tone is utterly disbelieving, and Tadashi holds up a hand.

“Just a moment; let me finish, here.” There’s a pause as he waits to ensure that he won’t be interrupted, clearing his throat and shifting into a slightly more comfortable position. “So you’re smart. So smart that you’ve never had a challenge before. You face things and you know how to do them; you don’t have to listen to people. You don’t have to read a book to understand. And then you come across something where you actually do have to listen; learn new processes, learn the system that’s being used by everyone else...”

Slowly, Hiro looks up at him. Tadashi smiles encouragingly, voice softening and holding his hands out in an open, peaceable gesture; he’s not mad. He’s not judging, or disapproving. Just explaining things from the angle he’s seeing it in.

“You’re so smart, buddy… that when you finally get the chance to learn something new, and it doesn’t come to you as easily as everything else...you feel like you’ve failed at it. And you haven’t. ‘Sokyo tech isn’t about having all the right answers; it’s about pushing the boundaries of science. And your own understanding of it.” He reaches up, tapping Hiro’s forehead gently. “You just need to learn how to use that big brain of yours in a way you’re not used to, that’s all. And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“...You really need to stop being such a know it all.” Hiro croaks at him, and Tadashi’s completely prepared for the moment he slumps into his arms, clutching at his shirt like a lifeline.

“Yeah, but then you’d be storming out of here with a box full of junk that you’d have to bring back tomorrow, and that would look pretty silly.” A muffled laugh, and Tadashi lets his chin rest on the top of Hiro’s head, slowly rocking him back and forth. “You’re okay. You’ve got this; and what you don’t get yet, I’ll help you. Sound good?”

“...Sounds good.”

“And no more bot fighting.”

“Oh my god mom, now is _not the time_.” There’s a few other words there that Tadashi doesn’t quite make out, but he laughs anyway. They’re probably just curses that Hiro knows better than to let him hear.

“Fine, fine; clean up first, then home. Then you can tell me about what it’s like being an ex-bot fighter.”

“Five more minutes.” He can feel Hiro shifting into him more, and Tadashi lets one of his hands rub circles into the back of Hiro’s shirt, smiling to himself. No more sense of impending doom. If anything, today was easier than most of the confrontations he’s had with Hiro in the past.

He gets him. He gets him in the sense where Hiro’s become such an integral part of his life that Tadashi can’t imagine not getting him, and that in itself is both incredibly satisfying...and potentially dangerous as hell.

“...In five more minutes.”


End file.
